Threats and Bullets
by Milady29
Summary: 'It was just a normal shift, a very normal shift. A shift that was even boring...' After a call to a fire that involves a gang, firehouse 51 is warned they should expect retaliation. But the firefighters and paramedics don't get scared off that easily. When the threat turns out to be bigger than expected, will they all be able to make it out okay? Can they protect their own?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: A new story. It will have about 15 chapters and mostly focuses around angst, drama but also romance for multiple characters in the house. Please do enjoy and let me know what you think in the end!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Chicago Fire Characters.**

 _It was just a normal shift, a very normal shift. One of those shift that has calls. That has saves, but not one that seems to stick._

 _They had just been called to a scene were nothing had been going on and when they arrived at Lakeshore, if Lakeshore knew more and had already received their patient, the hospital hadn't known about anything either._

 _''Well, at least we got some fresh coffee.'' Brett smirked._

 _''Do you want to do counting?'' Jimmy asked and Brett nodded._

 _''Yeah, let's do that.'' She nodded._

 _Sylvie wanted to grab her coffee as he made her way to get out of the ambulance and walk around it to get to the back more easily when they suddenly looked as multiple people entered the firehouse. Only when Jimmy pulled her down, the coffee making a dark brown spot on the floor, she realized that it where the gang members and that they were carrying their guns._

 _Crawling into the back of the ambulance, they tried to stay low. Jimmy still had his hand in front of Brett's mouth, worried she was going to make too much noise. They heard the doors to the common room open and close and Jimmy wanted to grab the radio to warn them about what was coming up, but then it was already too late._

 _Brett wanted to scream as she heard the shots ring out in the common room._

* * *

 **2 weeks earlier**

* * *

''I know it is going to kill us when I say this, but what a boring shift.'' Otis mumbled, his head on his arms as he was half asleep on the table. Even though it was always good when there was no call coming in, there was only so many hours he could keep entertained before getting bored.

No calls meant no hurt people, no fires, no danger. But as it was almost dinner time and they had been here since early morning, he wished something would happen soon, even though that was the biggest mistake ever.

Gabriela Dawson was looking around the firehouse. She had planned pasta with salmon from home in a box for dinner and put it in the fridge yesterday after their dinner, but this morning when she had wanted to eat it, it had suddenly been gone.

Looking around for the culprit, she knew it could only be one person. Matt Casey, her lieutenant, her boyfriend, her lover and the thief of her dinner.

When she walked towards his office she saw him opening the way too familiar Tupperware box and Matt ready to dig in. She pulled the door open, Matt looking up at her like a deer that was looking in the headlights of a car.

''No, no, no no! That is my dinner!'' Casey heard then, right before the Tupperware box was snatched from his hands.

''I found it in the fridge this morning.'' He said, spreading his hands in defensive while Gabby stood there, holding the box now and taking the lid from his desk, closing it again.

''Because I put it there, for mé, to take to shift.'' Gabby said then, shaking her head.

''Oh, I thought they were leftovers from yesterday, sorry.'' He said then, smiling teasingly.

''They are! But they were my dinner for today!'' Gabby sighed annoyed. Matt smirked as she walked away with her lunch. Sure he had known it, but it was funny when she got so worked up over things like these.

She started eating on the way back to the common room, but before she could properly eat, the alarm went off then and she put the food aside, running to the truck.

''How was the pasta?'' Matt teased her as he caught up with her and she rolled her eyes. They got ready and got in the truck then.

Otis started the truck and drove away. Squad 3 was following them closely. Rushing through the streets they made their way to the scene they were called for. It was for a fire and it wasn't too far from them.

They arrived at the scene and they jumped out of the truck. The fire was in a smaller house by the road and the fire was raging through it.

''Chief, want us to do a search?'' Casey asked concerned as he walked closer, not sure if there was anybody in there, but also not sure if they still could as it seemed like the fire was too severe. The fire was raging and he wouldn't think it was a good decision too still go in there but he also didn't want to risk the lives off his crew and Severide also didn't seem to eager to go in.

''No, nobody is going on, smoke is already turning black. Nothing we can do, it is too late.'' Boden said then and Casey and Severide nodded understanding. There was nothing they could do right now, it was too late to go in and there was nothing they could do.

Casey turned around, knew he was not going to risk his crew going in and he walked back to the truck.

''Nothing we can do, we have to wait for the fire to be under control so engine can put it out.''

''It's a shame, but nothing we can do.'' Herrmann said, putting the gear he had grabbed away and the rest nodded.

''Hey, there is still somebody in there!'' Somebody yelled from the people that had gathered around, watching the scene and Severide overheard it. He walked closer to the group of boys standing there and he recognized some of them.

Severide had seen them around, it was definitely one of the boys afflicted with the gang that they saw around the neighborhood and that they had been in trouble with before.

''Sorry, what?''

''This is our building and there was somebody in side.''

''What was he doing in there?''

''None of your business! Why are you not running in there, mister fireman?'' The boy said and Boden and Casey walked closer, sensing trouble.

''Chief, they said somebody was still inside.'' Severide said then.

''I am sorry, but there is nothing we can do.'' Boden said and just as he said it, the building behind them collapsed, the fire fully raging through.

''You are going to pay for this! I swear you are going to pay for this!'' The boy said then. Jumping towards Boden and Casey and Severide held him away from their chief just in time.

''Calm down.'' Boden warned him.

''No, you should have send your men in. You and your firehouse, you are going to pay for this!'' The boy warned them, walking away from the lieutenants, the rest of the boys nodding as well before they walked off, only to be stopped by police for questioning.

''This is not good, chief.'' Severide warned him then. If the gang was angry and upset with them, this could hit them back, hard.

* * *

 **NOTE: So a brand new story! Things don't start out well. The boys warned them that they are going to pay for it! So does 51 really have to watch their backs?**

 **Thank you so much for reading the first chapter. I hope you did enjoy it. Please let me know what you think and if you are interested in the rest of this story. Hopefully till next chapter! Really hope you want to see more of this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 days later, the next shift.**

* * *

At the breakfast table, getting ready to go to shift, Dawson and Casey had their first meal of the day in silence. It was not like they didn't want to talk, but Gabby also knew Matt was in a terrible mood cause he hadn't had his morning coffee yet because the machine had jammed.

Severide came walking into the kitchen then, throwing his mug in the dishwasher as he walked into the kitchen.

''Tell me, why does the coffee machine always end up jammed when you touched it?'' Matt said as he looked up, Gabby trying to keep her laughter.

''Calm down man. I will pick up some fresh coffee for you on the way to the station, or better, make some yourself at the station.'' Kelly told him and Gabby chuckled softly.

''I wonder how today will go, on shift. With the gang threatening us last shift...I mean, I don't think they are going to do something, but who knows. They had fired shots at the house before.'' Matt mumbled as he made another sandwich.

''Oh, they were probably just trying to scare us. I don't think they are going to retaliate.'' Kelly said then, reaching out and grabbing the tub of butter away right in front of Matt, earning him another annoyed sigh by his best friend.

''Who knows, on the other hand, I think it has blown over the last two days.'' Gabby said, getting up to pack the last stuff.

As they left, they finally got to the firehouse. Kelly wanted to make some coffee for Matt to make up for the morning but both of them were called into Boden's office and they did so, standing in front of the desk.

''Sad news. The gang was right. The remains were found yesterday upon investigation.''

Matt and Kelly bow their heads, it was sad news, but they knew that Boden had called them in for more than this raason.

''I have told the CFD about what happened on our recent call. They are having the police keep a close eye on the house and extra patrol cars. I need you to keep your eyes open on every call and communicate so we can make sure everybody is safe.''

''Understood, chief.'' The lieutenants nodded.

In the common room, Herrmann let out a sigh as Coffee was suddenly pouring out of the machine everywhere.

''Ah shit.'' Herrmann cursed then.

''Oh god, please tell me you did not break the machine.'' Dawson said as she knew that there was somebody here that wanted nothing more than a fresh cup of coffee.

''He totally broke the machine.'' Otis said then as the watery, not right coffee spilled on the floor.

''I can see that Otis!'' Herrmann hissed at him.

''Well, just pointing it out.''

Herrmann threw the cloth his way and shook his head then.

''This day is getting worse and worse.

The two lieutenants came walking back from the office.

''Herrmann broke the coffee machine.'' Otis complained.

''Somebody is not going to be happy.'' Gabby smirked.

''There goes your fresh cup off - ''Kelly started but he was stopped by Matt then.

''Guys, I don't care about the coffee machine.'' Matt said loud then.

''You did earlier this morning.'' Gabby mumbled, rolling her eyes away with a smile.

''Guys, please listen for a minute here.'' Matt said then and they all looked his way. Severide stood beside him, but knew Matt would tell things as they were.

''We just talked with the chief. There is no reason to believe that the gang will do anything to harm us. But I do want you all to keep your eyes open and if you see something, report it to me, Severide or chief Boden.''

They all nodded understanding.

A little later, Mouch looked surprised as Trudy came walking in. She winked him to come to her and he walked with her and they stood on the hallway. He looked around, nobody there and he kissed her quickly then.

''Hey, what are you doing there?'' He asked surprised then.

''Oh you know, I heard some rumors about the police station.'' She said as she straightened the boards of his shirt.

''Well, what rumors?'' Mouch asked then, as he looked at her. Only recently they had gotten married. He had never expected to get married, but he loved her so much.

''That your firehouse is in cahoots with a local gang. There is extra patrol cars going around here.'' Trudy said as he tried to keep her worried away from him. She did not want him to see she was worried.

''Yeah, it is probably nothing though. Don't worry about it.'' Randy said then, not wanting to make her feel even more worried. They weren't that worried about it so neither should she.

''I know, but be careful, okay?'' She asked him then.

Mouch nodded then and gave her a quick kiss, Trudy leaving then and he sat down back on his couch.

Brett and Borelli sat in the ambo. They had just started the count of all of their stock, as the previous shift had not done it well.

''Do you think we should be worried about the gang?'' Sylvie asked Jimmy then, Jimmy looking up at her.

''I don't think so, but are you?'' He asked her as he took the stack of dressings she passed him.

''No, no...maybe.''

''No need to be scared, we will be fine.'' He promised her as they finished up the counting.

Suddenly a call came in again and Borelli and Brett got themselves ready to leave. The firefighters came running by as well and they rushed all to their trucks, getting in and driving away. The trucks were rushing down the street and Matt was frowning a bit. They were called here for a fire but there was no smoke to be seen everywhere.

''What is wrong?'' Otis asked as he saw his chief looking worried.

''Nothing, drive on, we have to get to the scene.'' Matt said then.

They arrived in the street but nothing was on fire and he wanted to get out of the truck.

''Casey, I don't trust this, wait in the truck.'' Boden said over the radio.

''Copy, chief.'' Matt said, waiting for anything else. Even though he was sure Boden had told Severide the same, he came jumping out of the squad truck.

Severide looked around, worried that the gang was behind this, but even the gang was nowhere to be seen. Boden signed him to get back in the truck and they did so.

''Seems to be a set up.'' Severide said on the radio.

''I think so, nothing going on here.'' Casey said.

''Let's go back.'' Boden said over the radio.

''Copy, chief.'' Matt said then and Otis turned the truck around and they drove back to the firehouse.

''Well, that was odd.'' Otis said then.

''Honestly, I have a nasty feeling about this.'' Herrmann said as he shook his head. ''This is bad, bad bad!''

''It is probably nothing.'' Gabby said then.

''We can't get all paranoid now, we still have to do our job.'' Casey said strict, trying to be a leader for his group. He got that they were on edge but it was still hoping that they could all keep their head cool and in line during this time.

Casey frowned as he saw the other fire truck pass their truck, driving in front of them to 51 when they suddenly saw it. There was smoke coming from the firehouse and Otis stopped the car immediately, the whole crew running out.

''What happened?'' He asked the lieutenant of the truck, hoping that he could tell them more about what had happened to their firehouse.

''We got the call of a fire in the office.''

''What office?''

''Chiefs office.'' The lieutenant said but there was nothing for them to do right now, as another engine truck was already busy putting the fire out. Chief Boden walked to Connie, whom was standing on the pavement, shaking and talking to her and to the other firefighters and the police that had arrived now.

''Tell me what happened?'' Boden said as he laid his hand on Connie's shoulder after comforting her, worried about what had happened to his house now.

''There was suddenly smoke everywhere. Hopefully they can still fix up everything here.''

''Guys, who left something on the stove?'' Kelly said in an overly annoyed dramatic way as they were standing together, waiting for more news and not being able to go inside, and some of them chuckled, even though they knew it wasn't much of a joke.

''The fire has been lit from my office. Not the kitchen. It looks like arson as they think it was a Molotov cocktail that got thrown in from the outside.'' Boden suddenly said behind Kelly and Kelly shivered for a second. That was bed news. Somebody was trying to get to them and that couldn't be good. They knew it could be the gang, but they hoped they were wrong with that.

* * *

 **NOTE: So here it is, looks like things are heating up for firehouse 51 *badum tsss*. I hope you did enjoy this chapter as much as you did the first. I am happy you are so interested in the story and I really hope this chapter did not disappoint you. I promise there is lots more of big and angsty chapters coming up. I hope you will let me know what you think, don't leave the review box empty please! Till next chapter hopefully!**


	3. Chapter 3

**1 day later**

Herrmann sat at the dinner table with his family. Cindy had made his favorite dinner and all the kids were eating as well, enjoying dinner.

''So why did you come home yesterday afternoon instead of this morning.''

Christopher looked down as he also knew that it was true that he had come home from shift yesterday evening instead of this morning and he had kept her off telling why.

''It's nothing Cindy, I promise.'' Christopher said then, making another sandwich for Kenny.

''I am just wondering why you got off shift earlier yesterday.'' She said concerned as she grabbed another mug of milk, walking behind hem then and rubbing over his shoulders.

''Chris, I am just concerned about you.''

''I know, but there is nothing to be concerned about.''

''If you say so.'' She said then as she kissed him on his cheek, the oldest, Lee Henry, looking up with a disgusted face.

''Don't kiss each other!'' He said then, looking so disgusted and Cindy and Christopher laughed for a second and Herrmann knew that even when the job got hectic, he would always have home to calm down, rewind and smile with his family.

Kelly Severide knocked on the door of the Boden residence and Wallace Boden let him in.

''Thanks for coming.'' His chief said then.

''Yeah, ofcourse, no problem.'' Kelly said as he walked in and he sat down with Boden. Boden had asked if he could come by to check the pictures from the fire in the firehouse to see if he saw something different than from what the investigation had said.

Before he could even look at the pictures, Terrance came running his way and stood beside him on his tiny toddler legs, holding up his arms.

''Up!'' Terrance said then and Kelly smirked, lifting the toddler on his lap and Terrance laughed loud then. Kelly was still looking at the pictures that Boden was holding up and nodded.

''I don't know, I don't see anything strange, but I can't really see it from here.'' Kelly admitted then.

''Oh, let me take Terrance.'' Donna said then and she took him from Kelly's lap, walking to the kitchen with him then and Kelly took a closer look at the pictures.

''Not seeing anything strange - chief, do you think they are still after us? What if they do something to the other shift?''

''I don't know, but I don't think they will hurt the other shift, they were after us.''

''I know, but I really hope it is over now.''

''Me too. Hopefully no more of them now.'' Boden said and Kelly nodded.

''Am I still going to see you tonight at Molly's?'' He asked as he was leaving.

''I am not going tonight. I am not going to leave my wife and kid alone now. I don't think they will harm us in our personal lives...and hopefully after this one attack it is all done, but I don't want to risk it.'' Boden said then.

''understood. Take care of your family.'' Kelly said then before walking outside.

Matt and Gabby walked to Molly's together. As the bar was open tonight, she had arranged with Herrmann that she would open up tonight, so he had some more time with his family. As it was Friday night, the kids could stay up a little later and he could spend more time with them.

''You really didn't have to come! I am sure you had lots of stuff to do.'' She said then. Even though Matt was busy enough with being an alderman, he had insisted on coming with her tonight to help her open up.

''It is fine, I love helping you out.'' He smiled as she opened the door and they went inside, putting on the lights. As she was prepping the bar, he was putting candles around.

''Wish you would do this at home.'' She teased him.

''Pfff, I would say I am better at putting fires out instead of putting them on.'' He joked back. As he was finished he walked back to the bar, where Gabby was almost done as well.

''Here, you earned it.'' She smiled as she handed him a beer.

''Thanks, cheers.'' He smiled. ''This will let me help you more often.''

''Oh, I don't think that is the reason you came with me.'' She said as she cleaned up.

''Oh?'' He asked her curious.

''You looked worried when I said I was going to open up alone. I figured that you were worried the gang would do something to this bar.''

''You got me.'' He admitted then, looking at the printing on his beer bottle, not sure how to feel now she figured it out, knew she was upset cause he did that.

''Gabby, everybody knows this is our bar, I mean, of you Herrmann and Otis, but also the firehouse. The whole neighborhood knows, so does to the gang. I really didn't want to leave you here alone.''

''It's fine, I could have handled it myself.'' She said then.

''I know, but aren't you worried at all?'' He asked her then.

''Of course I am a bit worried.'' She admitted then.

''Nothing is going to happen, I promise.'' He said then and she nodded slowly. She knew he was right, but it was still not easy to think they were fully safe because of the arson at the firehouse.

''Ah, well. Hopefully this was all and it is going to be fine form now on.'' She said then and he nodded. She grabbed a bottle of beer for herself then and sat down beside him.

''It's going to be fine, hopefully.'' She said then and he kissed her on her jaw, just a quick peck as people could be here any minute, but he wanted her to feel secure.

Barely a second later, the door swung open and Herrmann and Kelly came walking in together. Soon after most of the members of the firehouse had joined them as well and they all sat together. Even though all of them were still not over what happened yesterday and they were also a bit worried about what was coming in the future. They just all hoped it would be over for now.

''So Casey, you already started fixing up the office? Boden has given you a drawing with everything he wants?'' Cruz joked.

''No, the CFD wanted to get it fixed a s soon as possible, tried to get them hire me, but no success.'' He went along with their joking, even though there was not much time anymore now for contracting with the alderman business.

''Did you tell your families.'' Mouch asked then. Since he had been home, Trudy wouldn't leave him alone as he was so worried.

''I haven't told Cindy. I didn't want to worry her and the kids. I mean, I know I should have but it seemed easier not to tell her know it has to blow over.'' Herrmann said then.

''No use in not telling my boyfriend.'' Gabby smirked as a joke.

''Trudy knows. That is why she came to see me yesterday in the firehouse. She wants us to be careful. I just wish she didn't know so she wouldn't be worried.'' Mouch mumbled.

''Come on guys, let's cheer up. It sucks what happened yesterday, it sucks really really hard. But luckily everybody inside made it out okay, we weren't there. Boden is going to need a new desk, sure. But hopefully this was all and the gang will just stop now.'' Kelly said then.

''Hope you are right with that. Luckily the other shift can work there already again.'' Matt said then.

''The day after tomorrow...and it is going to be our turn again and it will all be fine. At least I hope so.'' Otis said then and they all nodded.

''To the next shift.'' Casey said then, holding up his beer and they all hit their bottles together, hoping that it would indeed be over now.

* * *

 **NOTE: So here it is, another chapter that came out really fast! But what is coming up now!? I am happy you are so interested in the story and I really hope this chapter did not disappoint you again as there was a bit less action in here, but I wanted to show how the emotions with the members of the firehouse are also hard with the whole situation! I hope you will let me know what you think, don't leave the review box empty please! Till next chapter hopefully!**


	4. Chapter 4

**2 days later**

* * *

''You could have put me on the job, would have been done by now.'' Matt teased Boden, hitting the chief against his shoulder as they looked at the ravaged office. A lot still had to be done, the wall had to be repainted now most of the damage had been fixed at least at the wall and the window, but Casey's hands itched, wished he could do it. But as the CFD had asked another contractor and it was Sunday, there was not much happening today.

''Ah well, at least I am all settled in your office.'' Boden teased back before they walked back to the common room.

Mouch was on the couch, Pouch laying on his lap with her head and he scratched behind her ears.

The last few days, Trudy had been worried about him, checking in with the district if they knew something and he wished that she would lay it off. They were hoping they were good and he didn't want it to worry her.

Suddenly a call came in and they jumped up, Pouch jumping of Mouch's lap en couch and laid on the ground, moaning sad as she wanted more attention, but everybody was leaving.

They arrived at the scene of a fire and before they could even assess the situation, a woman came running their way.

''my baby is still inside. ''

''Not even having a second though, Casey called Herrmann along and they ran inside.

Herrmann followed Casey closely and all he could think of was the fire they had not been able to go in. it felt terrible to leave somebody in the building, but they also knew there was nothing to be done.

''Found the baby.'' Matt yelled and he walked to the crib, cradling the baby in his arms and they made their way out, quickly.

As Casey and Herrmann ran out, Severide sighed relieved as he saw Matt holding a bundle of blankets and knew they had found the baby. Casey brought the baby to Brett and Borelli and engine got ready to put out the fire.

Severide look around it was always great that they got people out in time, especially when it was a little baby.

Some younger boys were staring at them and Severide looked at them, almost staying.

''Chief.'' Severide said through the radio then and Chief Boden walked his way.

''Anything wrong?''

''Think that might be the gang.''

Casey saw the two men talking and walked their way.

''What is wrong?''

''Thought that might be the gang.''

''It's not them.'' Matt said, taking a look and Boden nodded as well, thought the truck lieutenant was right.

''These are younger.''

''Must be getting paranoid.'' Severide said then.

''Not the same boys.'' Casey assured them and they all nodded. Maybe they had been overly cautious. It was not so weird after the molotov cocktail that had been tossed into the firehouse. But these boys were not the same boys and it was no danger to them.

Engine finished up the scene and they left back to the firehouse.

Maybe they were being too paranoid. Maybe it would all be okay now. Maybe it would finally be fine again.

* * *

 **6 days later**

* * *

Kelly Severide arrived at the firehouse early in the morning on his motorbike. The past few shift he hadn't dared to take it, too worried that something would happen to it. But after the last shift was so calm and he finally dared to put out in front of the firehouse again.

He walked inside. For the first time since the shift where they had not been able to go in and save the gang member and being told that they had to watch their backs, it was like they were safe again.

Walking inside, he knew that this shift would be the turning point, that everything would finally be okay again.

Matt parked his car up ahead in the street and took Gabby's bag out as well, carrying both bags as she walked beside him.

''Such a gentleman.'' She said as she grabbed his elbow for a minute, walking beside him before she let go of him as they were almost at the firehouse. Walking inside, it felt so good again today. Even though they knew they still had to be careful, it just felt a lot safer now. Nothing had happened for over a week now and that calmed them down a bit.

Casey walked beside Dawson to the lockers and put their stuff inside and got ready for shift.

A little later they all sat together after breakfast, passing time till the afternoon as there was not much happening.

''So, do you think we can finally let go of our fears?'' Otis asked as he was shuffling the cards in his hands, ready to play a game with Dawson, Herrmann and Cruz while Matt was reading the paper.

He looked up and nodded.

''Yeah, I think so. Think either the police scared them off, or they realized it makes no sense to attack first responders.'' Matt mumbled as he kept on reading.

''Feels good again, actually.'' Herrmann said and the rest nodded. Even though they also knew they were not assured that everything was going to be fine just it did feel a lot better.

Otis was dividing the cards.

''Care to join, lieutenant?''

''Nah, not now.'' Casey said from behind the newspaper.

''Oh, you have come to us now.'' Herrmann teased, ''Now we need to behave cause our lieutenant is here. To which do we owe your visit.''

Casey gave him a small smile, knew the man was only messing around with him.

''Cause Boden is in my office as long as his is not fixed up yet.'' Matt mumbled.

''Well, now you have left your office, alderman Casey, maybe we should elect a new lieutenant.'' Herrmann teased him.

''No, I am still your leader.'' Casey teased back.

''You weren't in bed last night.'' Gabby said softly, as a joke, more to herself but the whole common room was suddenly silent, waiting for what Casey was going to say now. He frowned for a second, threw his paper aside and got up from the table. He felt the anger and worry brewing inside of him. Gabby spoke her mind and at times like this, at work, that was the worst timing.

''Dawson, my office.'' Matt said, less than amused and the rest were silent as they walked away. Gabby bit her lip, knew that what she had said was stupid.

Casey realized that Boden was in his office right now and instead they walked on to the locker room.

''Sorry, I shouldn't have said that.'' She said, knew she was wrong for saying that. ''But it was just a joke.''

''It's not about what you said, it's about where you said it.'' He mumbled.

''I know-''

''You wouldn't say that to your lieutenant if I wasn't your boyfriend. Dawson, you can't say stuff like this at work.''

She wanted to get upset with him but since he was indeed her lieutenant, she knew it would only make matters worse.

Brett and Borelli came back the firehouse, parking the ambulance back on the apparatus floor.

They had just been called to a scene were nothing had been going on and when they arrived at Lakeshore, if Lakeshore knew more and had already received their patient, the hospital hadn't known about anything either.

''Well, at least we got some fresh coffee.'' Brett smirked.

''Do you want to do counting?'' Jimmy asked and Brett nodded.

''Yeah, let's do that.'' She nodded.

Sylvie wanted to grab her coffee as he made her way to get out of the ambulance and walk around it to get to the back more easily when they suddenly looked as multiple people entered the firehouse. Only when Jimmy pulled her down, the coffee making a dark brown spot on the floor, she realized that it where the gang members and that they were carrying their guns.

Crawling into the back of the ambulance, they tried to stay low. Jimmy still had his hand in front of Brett's mouth, worried she was going to make too much noise. They heard the doors to the common room open and close and Jimmy wanted to grab the radio to warn them about what was coming up, but it was already too late.

Brett wanted to scream as she heard the shots ring out in the common room.

* * *

 **NOTE: So there we are, at the part where the story started! I hope you all liked where this is going and that you want to know more, even though the topic might be a bit heavy. First of all, thank you so much for reading this chapter!**

 **So please let me know what you think by leaving a review. (As English is not my first language I am also always happy to hear about things I can still improve) and hopefully till next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chief Boden looked as the doors swung open at the common room, the gang walking in with their guns. Without any warning, they shot around on the floor. Pouch was just in time with jumping onto the couch and Mouch grabbed her, the dog shaking.

''What is this?'' Boden said then.

''hands up chief, hands up all of you!'' The leader said and Boden did so, the rest holding up their hands as well.

''You don't want to do this-'' Boden said softly.

''yes, I do! You deserve this, you have to pay for what you did!'' The boy said angrily.

''I am sorry we couldn't save your friend, but if I had send my men in, there would be even more deaths and I had to make the wisest decision possible at that moment.'' Boden said calmly. For a second the boy seemed to hesitate, his gun shaking for a moment but he looked even angrier then.

''He was not my friend, he was my little brother!'' He said angry then. It was silent for a minute and Mouch was still holdign Pouch, but wanted the dog to get out of here as soon as possible.

''Come on, go girl. Go fast.'' Mouch whispered then as he put Pouch on the ground.

Mouch let go of Pouch and looked as the dog ran away.

''Well, the dog escaped.'' One said as Pouch passed them, but they didn't try to catch her.

''What, you wanted to shoot a dog?'' Mouch said angry.

''Look at this guy, cares so much about a dog but not about a human trapped in a building.''

It was silent again.

''Enough talking.'' The leader said then and before the others even realized what happened, he started shooting.

Brett was still crying, wanting to get up but Borelli held her down.

''Grab your radio.'' He whispered then.

She shook her head under his hand and finally he removed his hand.

''It's on the dashboard, I can't reach it.'' She whispered as softly as possible.

''Okay, listen to me. We are going to get out of this, but we need to warn somebody.'' he said then and she nodded.

''And you are going to run out. You are going to grab that radio, run out and just run, no matter what happens, when you are far enough, radio the police and the CFD.'' Jimmy said softly and she nodded.

''What about you.''

''I am staying here, I am going to try to get to whoever is wounded.''

She nodded slowly then and Jimmy looked through the back window.

''Okay, on the count of three.''

At three she crawled back at the front, still silent and grabbed the radio, climbing over the passenger seat then and she took a deep breath before opening the door, but she opened it then, jumping out and running out as quick as she could. On the driveway, she did not even look back inside the firehouse.

As she was down the block she finally stopped and grabbed the radio.

''We need police back up right now, there is a shooting going on in the firehouse.'' She cried then, finally looking back, but far enough away and she saw Jimmy was sneaking out now as well, but instead he was making his way to the back of the firehouse, wondering what he was going to do.

Gabby and Matt were silent in the locker room when they suddenly heard yelling.

''What was that?'' Gabby asked concerned and frowning she got up.

''I don't know, let's go check it out - and Gabby, we are okay...just...we have to be careful on the job, right?'' He said and she nodded, totally agreeing with him because she knew he was right. She had been out of line and she knew that. For just a second, she laid her hand on his shoulder, standing on her toes and kissing him on the jaw quickly as they wanted to walk on back to the common room. They were almost at the hallway when they suddenly heard the sound of bullets being fired.

Immediately Matt pulled her back to the lockers and looked around the corner.

''They are in here, shooting.'' He said softly as he pushed her back to the lockers.

''Matt we have to help them!'' She hissed back but quickly he opened his locker then.

''Come on, get in there, I need you to be safe.'' He said softly.

''No Matt, you are not going to safe me while you and the others are in danger!'' She said then, trying to push him away.

''Gabby please!'' He said softly and she looked his in his eyes then and finally she got into the locker, scared and shaking. She had her hand in front of her mouth, trying to stay calm but even though she tried to keep her breathing down, her chest was rising up and down so fast she was scared that they would still hear her when they came in here.

There were footsteps coming to the locker room and she hoped that Matt had time enough to hide as well.

She heard the footsteps come closer.

Brett was still standing outside, she hated how she was safe now while the others were still in danger. She wanted the others to be safe as well, not just her and if any of the others would get hurt, she wasn't sure if she would be able to look in the mirror at herself.

But at least police back up should be here any minute and she just hoped that the police would go in before there would be any victims.

Suddenly Pouch came running towards her as well and she knelt down, hugging and petting the dog, so happy to see her

''Hey, Pouch, come here.'' She said, holding the dog close, trying to keep her tears from flowing but as she was holding the dog she was so scared for the others, she could no longer keep her tears from streaming down her cheeks.

Gabby was still in the locker, trying to be as silent as possible.

Even though the locker was not fully closed as she barely fit inside there, she just hoped that they would not see her.

''What are you doing here?'' She heard an unfamiliar voice.

''I was grabbing something from my locker.''

She heard Matt knock on the locker beside the one she was in.

''Hey hands up!'' She heard then and she hoped Matt was doing what he said, gosh, she could not lose him.

''Who are you?''

''I am the lieutenant of truck.''

''Where you supposed to go in there?''

Oh, she could only hope that Matt would deny and give the right answer.

''I - I should have gone in there, but it was not safe to go in there any-''

A gunshot sounded in the locker room and she tried not to scream. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Silent she sat there as the footsteps walked away and when she heard nothing anymore, she finally dared to say something.

''Matt?'' She asked fearfully. All she wanted now was for him to reply, to let her know that it was not him that had been shot. She heard a couch then and she knew it was Matt.

''I - I am fine.'' He said and she sighed relieved. She opened the door a bit, saw nothing.

Finally she got out of the locker, seeing Matt stand there. She wanted to hug him, so scared about what had just happened. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she walked his way when she suddenly sat the blood streaming from under his hand that he was holding against his chest.

''Matt, you are bleeding.'' She cried as she walked his way.

He removed his hand, the blood streaming through of his shirt freely now as his legs crumbled under him and he fell to the ground.

''Oh no, no no Matt!'' She cried as she sat down by him, pulling his shirt up as she looked at the wound in his chest.

Scared that he had been hit in the heart she tried to see it from what she could see now, but he was bleeding heavily and she could barely see anything.

''Matt, Matt!'' She said as his eyes were closing and she was tried to get a response from him but he didn't respond at all and worried she kept on trying to help him.

''Don't you dare leave me now.'' She cried as tried to stop the bleed, not noticing the danger was far from over...

Behind her the leader of the gang members was approaching, holding up the gun, ready to retaliate the death of his brother for once and for all.

* * *

 **NOTE: You wanted a quick update! Here you are! But it is far from ever cause you still don't know much. hope you forgive me for the cliffhanger. What happened in the common room, where is Jimmy going and what is going to happen to Matt and Gabby?**

 **Please do let me know what you think and if you want to see another update soon! I am trying to keep the tension up but then I also dont want you to have to wait too long! So please do let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

Gabby tried to think for a minute, reaching into her locker then and glad she found some gloves. No longer hesitating she pushed her fingers down into his chest, feeling around. She had to find the bleeding source and stop it.

''Come on Matt, I need you to stay with me.'' She said but she was worried he was already gone and that she was going to be too late. She still felt a pulse but also felt it was irregular and slowing down.

Suddenly she realized it was his heart and realize blood was coming from there and when she found the spot, she pressed her fingers down and the bleeding seemed to lessen.

''Hands up!'' She heard then and she turned her head, looking at one of the boys of the gang she had seen at the scene before, holding up his gun, pointed at her.

''I am not moving my hand. You will have to shoot my if you want me to move my hand!'' She said angry. She was not going her hand. If she kept holding her hand like this and he would arrive in the hospital fast, she hoped he had a fighting chance

''Are you stupid?''

''I am not the one running shooting up a house with first responders.'' Gabby said. She didn't even care, the only thing she could not do was move her hand.

Suddenly she heard a siren approaching and the man - although Gabby was sure he was not even 20 and was more a boy - seemed to hesitate for a second.

''T, get back here?!'' Gabby heard and the boy ran away. She looked at the back door that was just a few feet away, but she knew there was no way of getting there without letting her hand leave Matt's chest and she knew if she did that, she didn't know what would happen. She could feel his heart beat was already slowing down and even though she didn't want to cry, because she knew it wasn't going to help either of them, but she could no longer keep her tears in.

In the common room, Herrmann was laying on the ground.

His shoulder was hurting so much and he knew that he had been shot. When they had started shooting Boden, it became chaos and even though he had tried to get to the floor, he knew he had been hit.

He tried to turn around to see what happened to chief Boden, but his shoulder hurt too much and he rolled back on his back, looking up at the ceiling.

Closing his eyes he thought about Cindy in the kids and he regretted not telling her what was going on. She would have been worried about him, but she would have known what was going on. No he did not know if he would make it out of here and he hadn't even told her what was going on. Oh, he couldn't leave her alone with the kids.

Severide was still standing with his hands up. The leader had walked away as he had heard something from the locker room and as there had been a shot, he was scared either Casey or Dawson was in trouble as well.

The person pointing the gun at him seemed a bit unsure now their leader had walked away and Severide looked backwards. Their chief was still sitting up against the kitchen island, blood streaming from his mouth and he was so worried about the chief not making it. For now he still seemed to be alive, but also knew that if medical care was not going to get here fast it was not going to be good.

And he couldn't bear the thought of little Terrance growing up without a dad

''Hey, lieutenant, eyes on me!'' The boy said angry.

''We need to get medical care for the chief and Herrmann, if you don't, you are going up for manslaughter.'' Severide said as he turned back to the boy, hoping that to talk some sense into him so they could provide medical care to two in need.

''Shut up, before I shoot you too!'' The boy said then.

''Then why not shoot us all?'' Severide said as he came walking towards the boy.

Gabby kept on hearing the knocking on the back door there. She tried to reach out from where she was but there was no way she could reach it without letting the laceration on his heart go.

Suddenly the door was pulled open with a crowbar it seemed and Jimmy Borelli looked in.

''Oh Gabby!'' Jimmy said then, so happy to see that she was okay and he almost wanted to hug her.

''Don't touch me!'' She warned him.

''What!?'' Jimmy said confused. Only then he saw that she was sitting knelt down by Matt, surrounded by blood.

''I can't move my hand'' She said scared as she looked at her hand, her three longest fingers pressing down into Casey's chest.

''We need to get him to the ambulance.''

''I can't pull my hand away.'' Gabby said as she was still sitting down by him.

''Why not, we need to get him out of here as soon as possible.''

''I can't, because the bullet hit his heart...and if I am going to pull hand away, he is going to die.'' Gabby said calmly, trying to comprehend what she was saying, so scared what was going to happen now.

''But he is dying as we talk.'' Jimmy said then.

''I know.'' Gabby said then.

''Brett ran away with the radio. She alarmed the police, police should be here really fast, I could see them approaching, they are trying to get in.'' Jimmy said then. He knelt down beside her.

''Is there an exit wound?''

''No, but it lacerated his heart I think, I am trying to stop the bleeding.''

''I know, but he needs to go on bypass as soon as possible.''

He got up then and looked outside as more sirens were approaching and he walked away after putting something between the door.

Gabby felt her own heart pound in her chest. She was so scared that somebody would come here to hurt them, but then the police walked in through the door and she sighed relieved, followed by Borelli.

''Ambulance arrived here, they want to take Matt right now.'' Jimmy said then and he let the medics in, standing on the other end of the locker room, to make sure they were not coming from the common room.

Gabby was explaining to the medics as they tried to get Matt ready for transport.

Right before leaving she looked at one of the police officers, asking if they had an update on the others.

''We haven't been able to get into the common room.'' The police told them and Gabby looked worried. They knew that there had been shots fired and if there people in need there, there was no way help could get to them right now.

''Do you know anything about the people in there?'' She asked worried.

''I know 2 people have been shot, at least. We are trying to get medical help in there as soon as possible.''

Sad, Gabby walked beside the gurney until one of the medics stopped her at the ambulance.

''I am going to take over.'' The medic said.

''No, no no!'' Gabby said then. ''I am not going to move my hand.''

''We need to get him out of here as soon as possible. We need to get him to lakeshore really really quick or I think he is not going to ma-''

''He is not going to make it, I know that, so get him out of here, I am coming with you and I am not letting my fingers move a bit!'' Gabby said then and finally the paramedics nodded. Carefully they put the gurney in the ambulance, Gabby sitting over Matt, carefully. She looked as all color seemed to be leaving his face now and she knew that even if is she managed to keep her hand in this place until he was in the hospital, nothing was sure. But she knew he at least had a fighting chance.

Gabby was trying to not fall over, sit as still as possible but as the ambulance was rushing to Lakeshore, there was not much to hold on to and even worse, barely any space to sit.

But looking at Matt, she knew she had to do this, cause she could not lose him.

''Shit, shit shit!'' She suddenly heard from the front as the ambulance slowed down.

''What is it?'' Gabby asked.

''This guy is not letting us past!''

Without any warning, the ambulance suddenly came to an abrupt stop, Gabby toppling over and as she was helped up by the other medic, she looked at her hand, covered with Matt's blood but even worse, no longer there to hold the wound on his heart.

Police had gathered at the front of firehouse 51. A large part of the unit had been able to get in through the back but they were almost ready to attack the gunmen in the common room.

Suddenly two of them came walking out, one holding his gun against Otis's head and the other against Severide's.

''Dead count will go up by two if you don't let us go now!'' The gang leader warned the police.

Kelly looked at the police officers facing them, worried what they were going to do, but whatever happened, this had to be over, before it was too late for Boden and Herrmann.

* * *

 **NOTE: Well I was worried I wouldn't make it through the night if I wasn't going to update soon enough, as people really wanted to see this chapter but of course I am leaving you on another cliffhanger!**

 **Please do let me know what you think and if you want to see another update soon! I am trying to keep the tension up but then I also dont want you to have to wait too long! So please do let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

Donna walked to the firehouse, holding little Terrance's hand. He was so excited to go see his dad at the firehouse. For Donna it was a great excuse to leave the house as they got to walk to the firehouse now. But Terrance had made such a mess of his toys and she knew she had to clean it up, but then she was also not in the mood to clean it up right now.

''We are going to surprise daddy, hmmm?''

''Yes, daddy!'' Terrance jumped up and Donna love dhow excited he was. It was like the firehouse was his second home sometimes. She was already worried she was holding the hand of a little firefighter. It couldn't be good for her heart if he became a firefighter as well.

Suddenly she saw all the police and ambulance by the firehouse and worried she lifted Terrance up. The boy was just playing with het curls, not knowing the worry her mother was in right now as she ran to the barricade of police cars. People had gathered to look and she ran past them, until one of the police officers held her.

''Sorry Madame, we can't let you past...''

''Why not, what is going on!? My husband is in there?!'' Donna asked scared.

''There has been a shooting and there is a hostage situation. I can't tell you anything else, please stand back now.''

Scared for her husband and for all the people she knew inside, she stood back, a few tears streaming down her cheek, worried and scared.

The ambo was on its way again after having to stop and was rushing to Lakeshore.

''Stand back.'' The medic warned Matt as she pushed Gabby back. The ambulance was almost at Lakeshore and Gabby wished she could help, but now that she saw Matt was bleeding heavily and the medic was fighting to keep him alive. Frozen she stood there, worried to lose him.

As soon as the ambulance arrived at Lakeshore the gurney was pulled out.

''OR 2 is prepped.'' The doctor announced and before Gabby could even say anything, they rushed away. Gabby looked a bit lost as she got out of the ambo as well and looking down at her hands, she rushed into the bathroom at the emergency room and washed her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks.

No long being able to stand up, she sunk down on the ground against the wall, crying and sobbing, no longer being able to keep her fears and worries, about Matt but also about all the others.

Herrmann was still laying on the ground. he was worried about Otis and Severide had been taken away by the gang members, held under gunpoint for them to get a way out.

Suddenly shots sounded again in the common room and he wanted to take shelter, but there was no way there as his shoulder was hurting him too much and he started to feel weaker and weaker.

Boots made its way around his head and he felt his jacket being taken off him.

''Don't worry, you are save and we are going to make sure you are going to be just fine, I promise.'' And EMT said as he started cutting the jacket away.

Cruz looked relieved when the police and EMT finally rushed in, tending to Boden and Herrmann, glad help was finally here as he and the others were also let out through the back, brought to safety.

Mouch was so happy when he came outside, hardly being able to believe he had made it through and what had happened. He couldn't wait to hold wait to hold Trudy in his arms. He saw Brett and Pouch sitting together on the grass then and the dog got up, running his way and he got down on his knees, petting her, so happy to hold the dog, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Gabby was scared as one of the doctors came walking her way as she was waiting in the ER.

''We put him on the bypass now and he is slowly stabilizing. We are waiting for his oxygen levels to go up enough and for him to stabilize enough so that we can start the surgery...''

''What are his chances to make it through?'' She asked worried.

''We have assessed the damage to his heart and we think he had a good chance of pulling through if we manage to fix it. We are going to try to fix it. But we can't say for sure.''

Gabby nodded understanding, knew there was not much he could say.

''He is a healthy man and hopefully, everything will most likely turn out okay. But it will be touch and go for a while.'' The doctor tried to calm her and she nodded, appreciated it. She knew that the doctor could not tell her much and couldn't give her false hope that it was sure he was going to make it, but she knew Matt was strong and that he had to pull through.

In the ambulance, Herrmann was getting woozy as they got him on an iv with painkillers now and he was so happy that they had come out in okay.

He couldn't wait to see Cindy and hold the kid, so grateful to be alive.

In the emergency room in the hospital, Gabby was trying to read a magazine. She didn't care about what it said, not at all, but it was taking her mind of what was happening to the firehouse, the people in there and Matt being in surgery. She really needed to take her mind of it. As much as she wanted to go back to the firehouse to go and see what was happening there, she knew that there was nothing she could do and she would not even be allowed near it, for some reason, this seemed like the better solution.

''Gabriela.'' She suddenly hear and looking up she saw Donna, holding Terrance.

''Donna.'' She said worried, ''Do you know if the others are already?''

''I don't know, I was told to go here and wait.'' Donna said with tears in her eyes and Gabby nodded understanding, laid her hand on Donna's shoulder. Terrance was almost crying. Even though he didn't know what was going on, he did know something was wrong and Gabby caressed him over his curls.

''Is Miss Boden here already?'' A doctor asked then and she jumped up, Gabby taking Terrance from her.

''Go, I will watch him.'' Gabby said the and Boden nodded and walked away.

Terrance sat on her lap then and she held the magazine in front of him, slowly started reading to him.

Finally he started to smile a little bit and she just hoped that now that he was happy, everything would slowly turn out to be okay.

At the firehouse, the policemen looked as the two gang members were still holding the firefighters.

Otis was so scared, feeling the gun on his head and his hands were shaking as he held them up. Never had he even been worried about death, but standing here for all this time now, he felt like he was looking death in the eyes.

''Put down your weapons.'' The police said again.

Suddenly Severide pulled over the arm of the guy. The bullet that was shot hit the ground and Severide threw him to the floor, kicking the pistol away.

Otis was pulled back, the gun pressed even firmer on his head and he closed his eyes, so scared about what was going to happen now.

* * *

 **NOTE: Oh look! Another cliffhanger! Not all of them are out of safe yet and there is still a lot of uncertainty and a lot coming up so I hope you are all still with me and you want to see more!**

 **Please do let me know what you think and if you want to see another update soon! I am trying to keep the angst and action up!So please do let me know what you think! .**


	8. Chapter 8

Otis had no idea where to look. He looked at the police, hoping that they could do something.

Suddenly a shot sounded and Otis was scared, but then he was pulled back by the man holding him. He fell to the ground, looking back as the saw that the man that had held the gun on his head. There was blood streaming from his head and only now he saw the sniper leaning on one of the police cars.

Panting and startled he got up. Looking back he saw the last remaining gang members that had still been hiding in the firehouse running out, holding up their pistols.

Suddenly the police started firing again and a pain hurt so much in his leg suddenly.

Falling to the ground he grabbed for his leg, felt the blood spilling out.

Donna came walking back to Gabby and Terrance.

''Any word?''

''Yes, he is going to be okay. His lung collapsed and they are taking care of him now, but he should be okay.'' Donna said then and Gabby sighed relieved.

''He is going to wake up soon in the PACU, but there are no kids allowed. So I will see him when he is in his room.

''I will watch Terrance, don't worry, I don't mind'' Gabby said and Donna nodded grateful as she walked away then.

Terrance slapped on the paper of the magazine she was holding.

''Sure, I will keep on reading for you.'' She said as she did so, somewhat glad that he was here for now to keep her sanity. Even though she didn't want to think about everything that had happened and that was happening to Matt and the others now, it did happen, but there was nothing about it she could do now, but wait for more news.

Gabby look as Severide, Brett, Borelli, Mouch and Capp joined them, sitting down by her.

''Oh, you can't imagine how grateful I am to see you!'' Gabby said as tears burned in her eyes as she knew that meant that the whole situation was over so far.

''Yeah. It is over, Police had to shoot some of them, Otis got hit in the crossfire, he is getting treatment now as well, Cruz is with him.''

''Oh.'' Gabby said, trying to comprehend this.

''Any word yet on anybody?'' Severide asked concerned as he sat down beside Gabby, so glad to see she was okay. Terrance immediately pulled his sleeve.

''Hey little man, come here.'' Kelly smirked as he crawled on Kelly's lap, trying to keep a smile up for the little boy.

''Donna is in the PACU with Wallace, he can wake up any minute. His long collapsed because of the bullet, but he is going to be okay. Matt is in surgery. I don't know anything else...''Gabby said, wishing she could tell him more.

''Herrmann was brought here earlier, Cindy is on her way. Otis will hopefully be okay soon as well.'' Kelly said.

''Why did they do this.'' Brett said then, shaking her head, still in disbelief.

Herrmann was in the hospital bed, trying to stay awake as the painkillers were making him drowsy. Even though his shoulder should hurt as they had taken the bullet out, he wasn't feeling a thing. All he wanted was to see his family. Mouch had come in for a minute earlier, but he was too tired, too sore.

Finally the door opened and Cindy almost came running inside, throwing down her bag and kissing him.

''Oh Christopher, I am so happy you are going to be okay.'' Cindy said then as she smiled at him, tears in her eyes.

They shared another kiss and she looked at him, never been so grateful to hold his hand.

''The kids are coming to see you later. They are with my parents.''

Herrmann smiled for a second and Cindy kissed him on his forehead again.

''You should have told me about that gang threatening you.'' She accused him a bit upset and he knew he was right. She had kept asking him and he hadn't want to tell her and now he wished he had, cause he didn't want to upset her.

''I didn't want to worry you.'' He said as he was glad to see her.

''Well, you sure did now.''

''I am really sorry.''

''I know that.'' She said then, caressing his hand again, not wanting to be too angry with him. ''I am glad you are going to be okay.''

''Nothing can destroy Christopher Herrmann.'' He said and she nodded.

''Yeah, but you better not scare me like that again!'' Cindy warned him.

''Not going to happen again.'' He promised and he pinched her hand, so happy to have her by his side, feeling bad he had not told her about the gang before.

Gabby and Kelly still sat in the waiting room, Terrance asleep on Gabby's lap.

''What happened with you and Matt?'' Kelly asked then as he saw the boy was asleep.

''We were talking in the locker room because I had said something stupid...then when he wanted to walk back to the common room with me but we heard the shots and he told me to get into a locker. And I didn't want to but he pushed me in, hoping I would be safe.''

''Sounds like Matt.'' Kelly said as he nodded.

''Yeah, one of the gang members came and asked Matt who he was and when he heard he was lieutenant, he shot him...''

Cruz came walking back then. He had been there with Otis as there was no relative they could call fast and Otis wanted his best friend there.

''He is going to be okay.'' Cruz said then and they all sighed relieved.

''The bullet didn't do much damage. His leg got stitched up but they are sure there is no damage and he will get to go home tomorrow.''

''That is great to hear.'' Brett smiled.

Donna came walking back towards then, Terrance waking up again.

''Wallace just got moved to a private room. They are draining the fluid from his lung. It might take some time, but he is going to be okay.''

The others all sighed relieved, glad that their chief was going to be okay.

''Is there any other news?'' She asked as she hoped she could tell something to Wallace, as she knew he would ask about his men.

''Otis and Herrmann are going to be fine. Otis can go home tomorrow, Herrmann hopefully in two. No news on Matt.'' Gabby said sad. She didn't want to sound sad because she was glad that Otis and Herrmann were going to be okay, but with her love still in surgery, it was hard to be positive.

''Don't worry him about Matt though.'' Severide said then and Donna nodded.

''Come Terrance, let's go see daddy.'' Donna said and Gabby put him down on the ground, Terrance grabbing his mom's hand.

''Daddy?'' He smiled then.

''Daddy is going to be okay.'' Donna said then and Gabby smiled, so happy for Donna that Wallace was going to be okay. The chief hadn't deserved this at all, but luckily it was all going to be okay.

They walked away and get let to a room by somebody working at the hospital.

Donna and Terrance walked into the room then and Donna was so happy to see her husband. He looked terrible but she knew that he was lucky to be alive and that was all that mattered now.

''Dada!'' Terrance smiled and Wallace smiled back at his little son, so glad to see him.

Donna sat down, Terrance on her lap. Wallace wished he could hug his son, but it was not possible now, but he would when he got home.

''How are the others?'' He asked then, so concerned about himself.

''Otis and Herrmann are going to be fine.''

''That is good.'' Boden smiled and Donna nodded. ''And Casey?''

''The doctor said he is going to recover.'' She said then. ''but I don't know exactly.''

She knew it was partly a lie, but it was also not fully, because the doctor had said that Matt would recover if they could fix the damage.

''But you don't need to worry about the others now, you just need to heal yourself, because we need you home.'' Donna said then and Wallace smiled.

''Yeah, I will be home soon...and I feel so blessed I get to go home to you.'' He said then, before dozing off again. it had been terrible what happened, but he just felt so happy that he was alive to go back home to them.

''Still no update on Matt.'' Kelly sighed, looking at Gabby then.

''I am scared.'' She admitted then.

''I know, but Casey is going to be fine, he is though.'' Brett promised then and she nodded slowly.

''Casey kicking the bucket is not an option for himself, he is way too stubborn.'' Mouch said.

''That is not really helping, Mouch.'' Gabby said then, shaking her head.

''Sorry.''

It was silent for a minute and Brett got up then.

''I am going to see Otis for a minute.'' She said then as she walked away. She felt bad that while Herrmann and Boden got visited by their wives, he was alone now.

Still sitting in the waiting room, hoping for more information on Matt's state and on the gang from the police, no idea how they were going to move forward from this.

* * *

 **NOTE: well it was less of a cliffhanger, right? Okay, so this chapter wasn't supposed to have one but it became so long I split it up in the middle and made it two chapters, so the next one won't have a cliffhanger!**

 **Please do let me know what you think and if you want to see another update soon! The story is far from over, even now the shooting is over!**


	9. Chapter 9

''Hey.'' Brett said as she walked in, Otis smiling at her from the bed. He also looked a bit surprised as he turned the TV down. He looked a bit embarrassed then as with his leg up, the covers were barely draped over him and he wasn't wearing much.

''If I knew you were coming in I would at least have put some pants on.'' He joked to make it less awkward and she smirked.

''I am just happy you are going to be fine.'' She said then.

''I am.'' He said, ''I hope we all are going to be...''

''Yeah.'' Brett nodded as she was not sure how it would go from now on. She was sure it was not just the physical injuries that had to be dealt with but with the whole shooting, she doubted anybody was going to get over this any time soon.

''So was it the police that shot you?''

''It was crossfire, nobody is fully sure.'' He said then. There was a moment of silence, which both of them found a bit awkward.

''So what are you doing here...I mean...I am appreciate it but -''

''Hey you are my friend and I don't want you to be alone.'' She smiled.

''I really appreciate that.'' He mumbled.

''Okay, so uh. Take care.'' Brett said a bit awkward as she got up again.

She left and Otis sighed. Even after getting shot, getting shot seemed the least painful thing.

Gabby was pacing through the waiting room. It had been at least three hours since he arrived here and it took so long. Kelly felt sorry for her. He and the others were so worried about Matt as well, but for Gabby, whom was so in love with him, it had to be so hard.

Finally the doctor that had talked to her earlier came walking out and talked to Gabby.

''You can tell it to everyone, they all want to know.''

''He just came out of surgery. His heart started beating again when we got him off bypass and so far it has been stable. We will move him to cardiac care unit as soon as possible. ''

''Can I see him then?'' Gabby asked, hoping she could finally see him.

''You will be able to see him while he is there, but these first 24 hours are going to be critical. We are keeping him there to keep monitoring his heart closely, but even though we fixed the damage, we really have to see how it goes.''

''Thank you.'' Gabby nodded then.

''Somebody will come and bring you to him once he is settled.''

Now that the others knew that Matt had made it through the surgery, the others got ready to leave. Cruz went by Herrmann, Otis and Boden to see them all and give them an update as well.

She knew that they would not be able to see him tonight probably and understood that most really wanted to go home after this terrible day. She was already grateful they had stayed with her all this time to wait on news.

''Glad you get to see him later and I am sure he can't wait to see you...and you can't wait to see him.''

Gabriela nodded grateful and looked at Kelly then.

''You don't have to stay.''

''Well, I want make sure Matt is okay too.'' Kelly said and Gabby smiled grateful. it was nice not to be alone here right now.

Mouch returned home. Even though he had stayed at the hospital to wait for an update on Casey, he was so glad to be home now. He had called Trudy that he was okay and about what had happened, but now he couldn't wait to see her.

''Oh, Oh you are here, finally.'' Trudy cried as she ran his way, wrapping her arms around him.

''I am sorry...I just...Matt only just got out of surgery.'' Mouch said.

''I know. I know you were okay because you called. I just wanted to see you.''

She wanted to let go off him but he kept holding her.

Suddenly, out of nowhere he started to sob, his face in her neck. So happy to be home, to hold his love and still so broken about what had happened today.

Wallace Boden was trying to watch the TV, but he couldn't concentrate, his body was hurting too much. Suddenly the door opened and Boden looked a bit surprised as Herrmann came walking in with a nurse, his arm in a sling.

''Sorry, couldn't hold him in his room.'' The nurse said and Herrmann sat down.

''Tried to strap me to my bed.'' He joked.

''It is good to see you.'' Boden said then. Although he cared a lot about all of the men working in his firehouse, he and Christopher had always been close cause they had known each other for so long and it was nice he had come over.

''I don't get...why they did this.'' Boden said then.

''losing people makes people do stupid stuff.'' Herrmann said, even though he couldn't understand or comprehend it either.

''What about Matt?'' Boden asked softly.

''Matt got out of surgery. It is going to be critical for a bit to see how his heart will be healing, but he should make it through.''

''That is good.'' Boden said and Christopher saw that his friend was struggling to stay awake and soon he left, leaving Boden to heal and rest. Hoping they could still move forward from this.

A little later, in the hospital, a nurse finally came to bring Kelly and Gabby to Matt. They were led into the room at the cardiac unit and Gabby was so glad to see him in the bed. It was terrible to see him so hurt and sick, but she knew that he was here and it felt more safe. He looked bad with all the wires and tubes but she knew that was to keep hi safe and monitor him.

''He is not awake yet, but give him some time, he should wake up soon.''

Gabby nodded and sat down by his bedside then.

''I will leave you with him now for when he wakes up.'' Kelly said and they shared a short friendly hug.

After Kelly left she moved a bit closer to him, caressing over his hair for a second.

''You are such an idiot, you know that! Hiding me and then getting shot yourself...'' She said softly.

She looked up as the cardiologist walked in to check on him.

''Just coming to check on him.'' The cardiologist said then as he took a look at the monitors. Writing down some things he checked the drains coming from Matt's chest and Gabby felt a bit shocked when she saw all the wires and drains, even though she knew what they were for.

''I am happy so far, his heartbeat is nice and stable.''

''Oh, he is too stubborn. His heart probably too.'' Gabby said softly.

''Oh, I am sure he is going to make it through. Usually you would have had to leave a long time ago, but I will allow you to stay until he wakes up, just tell the nurses that I said it was fine if they try to send you out.''

''Thank you.'' Gabby said then and she kept caressing his hand as she waited. Even though it seemed to take an eternity, she was so happy that he had made it through the surgery. Nothing was sure yet, but it was a giant leap in the right direction for his recovery.

''Hey you...'' She said softly as she laid her hand on his, looking into his eyes.

He looked so tired, so sick but she was so happen he had opened his eyes and he was awake.

His hand slowly went up to the mask that was on his face.

''No, you should keep that on.'' She said, putting it back in place and smiling at him. Even though he was awake now, she was still worried about him. She knew that these next hours were still critical, but seeing him awake was enough for now.

His hand was still in hers and even though it went limp again as he was falling asleep again, she was sure that he was going to pull through.

''Alright, I will go home to sleep now, but I will be here again tomorrow morning.'' She said as she kissed him on his forehead, the mask still in the way. He was pretty much asleep already again, but she was just so grateful his heart was beating again.

* * *

 **NOTE: So here is the chapter in a while without a big cliffhanger! Ofcourse not everything is easy and right yet, but they can work on their recovery now, right?...right?**

 **Thank you so much for still reading the story. Even though the response went down the last few chapters I hope you are still enjoying it and please let me know what you think before leaving!**


	10. Chapter 10

''Hey you.'' Gabby said as she walked in, saw Matt awake in the bed. She was not sure how aware he was of everything as he seemed so tired. But she bend over then, kissing him on his forehead and caressing through his hair as he was still wearing the mask, so she couldn't kiss him on the mouth.

After a bit, she just holding him and enjoying sitting by him again, so happy he was still with her, he moved her arm and started to remove the mask.

''No, no Matt, don't do that.'' She said then but he still moved it off, slowly and coughed then.

''Hey you,'' He whispered, softly and she smiled.

''You should be saving your energy to get that heart of yours healed.'' She said then.

''Gonna be fine.'' He whispered as he gave her a small smile.

''Yeah, you better.'' She teased him as she moved to the mask over his mouth again, saw that he was struggling with breathing.

''You need to take it easy now...I want you to take it easy and heal up, okay?'' She said then as she moved closer and kissed his forehead again.

His hand moved up again and she pushed it away.

''I know what you were going to ask, you wanted to ask how the others are and they are going to be okay. You were the one that almost kicked the bucket.'' She said then and he closed his eyes for a second.

''See, I knew that was what you were going to ask.'' She smirked then. He nodded a little bit and his eyes fell shut again then. Caressing over his head, she looked as he was asleep.

Herrmann also received his visitors for the morning. The door opened and Lee Henry and Kenny came running in to see their dad. Kenny was running so funny on his little toddler legs - he had just turned 3 - that it was just really funny to see him run like that. Herrmann smirked for a second and was so happy to see the kids, not talking about what had happened at the firehouse, as he didn't want him to know what happened so instead they talked about the things they did in school.

But even though they were so excited telling their dad about school, Christopher seemed to be really absent.

''hey, how about you two get something from the vending machine we saw down the hall. Lee Henry, look out for your brother and have something good.'' Cindy said, giving them some coins and twelve year old Lee Henry took his little brothers hand as they walked out.

''hey, what is wrong?'' She asked worried.

''I just, I just don't understand why this happened.''

''I went to church yesterday and prayed for answers.'' Cindy said then and she looked at him and he didn't reply. He knew it helped her but he wasn't sure if church was the place he would go now, not sure if he would find the answers there.

''He kept you all safe.''

''Cindy, I don't want to think this was his plan. Boden and Casey almost died...''

She caressed his hand and shrugged.

''I don't know what to say, I really don't.''

The boys came walking back in.

''What did you get?''

''Snickers!'' Lee Henry said, almost being pushed aside by his little brother.

''Skittles.'' Lee Henry mumbled.

''Alright, looks like it is almost time to go for us, boys.'' Cindy said then and she kissed her husband.

''Coming back tonight with Annabelle and Luke. Annabelle is dying to see you. She has made enough drawings for you already to wallpaper the whole wall here.'' She smiled then.

''And I can't wait to see them.'' Herrmann smiled then, honest about that cause he knew his family was going to help him through this.

Otis was on the couch in his and Cruzes apartment, Cruz making dinner for the both of them. He would have to take it as he had to go to his side job in a bit.

''So how was Sylvie visiting you yesterday?'' Cruz asked then, thought it was funny she was going to visit him.

''Well, awkward.'' Otis said moody.

''Looks like even getting shot wasn't enough to get out of the friend zone.'' Cruz said as he was bringing Otis some more water.

''Oh shut up!'' Otis said then, grabbing a pillow and throwing it towards Cruz.

Cruz just smirked before walking back to their open plan kitchen.

''By the way, she is your ex and I am not going to discuss her with you.'' Otis said as Cruz brought him lunch, packing his own dinner to take to Zumba class.

''You are going to zumba after all that happened?'' Otis said in disbelief.

''Yeah, it will help take my mind of it.'' Cruz said, making sure his friend was okay before leaving. Honestly, he hoped that teaching Zumba was going to take his mind of the shooting for a bit.

Jimmy sat in the restaurant with his brother.

Even though he hadn't want to go out tonight, so startled, upset and worried about what had happened, but his brother thought it was a good idea to take him out tonight, to take his mind of it. But Jimmy was pretty sure he couldn't to take his mind of it.

''I know you are struggling with what happened to the firehouse.''

''Not that weird, right?'' Jimmy said, stabbing his pasta with his fork, not feeling hungry at all.

''Not at all. But you know you can talk to me, right?''

''Yeah, I know.'' Jimmy said, looking back at his food so he wouldn't have to look his brother in the eyes, not sure what to say. he had always wanted to be a first responder, but after this had happened, he was not so sure about it anymore.

In the evening visiting hour, Gabby returned to Matt.

He was asleep this time and she sat down with him again. Even though he was not awake it was still so great to be on his side, knowing that he would be okay. At least, she was sure of that.

She was caressing his hand as she was holding her phone in another hand, looking at some missed messages when he suddenly pinched her hand and she smiled at him, Matt awake now.

She didn't even want to do anything to him, saw he was struggling to even be awake when he moved the mask down again, Gabby helping him then.

''You are so stubborn.'' She said then as she put it beside him.

He was smiling at her, so happy she had been okay in the whole attack. He had tried so hard to keep her safe and was so glad she was now.

''Kelly is coming to see you tomorrow. The others really want to come by as well, but they are being pretty strict with you here.''

Matt nodded a bit, talking seemed to hurt and it was hard to catch his breath.

''I... love you.'' He said, out nowhere.

''I love you too. I love you so much.'' Gabby said then as she kissed him.

''Damage...to my heart?'' He asked slowly.''

''No, they expect you are going to make a full recovery.'' She answered him, ''you will be okay before you know and back at the job in no time.''

She knew it was going to take a while for him to recover, but the doctor had been positive he could make it back on the job.

''Firehouse?'' He asked then, coughing a bit and she put the mask on his face again, not even replying to his objections.

''Closed for a week for investigations, is going to open then again.''

He nodded a bit and she saw he was starting to doze off again. Even though she wished she could talk to him a bit longer, she knew it was taking its toll on him.

He was dozing off for a few minutes when he suddenly stopped, dropping the mask again.

''Gabby, my heart is feeling weird.'' He said so softly and weakly she barely heard him, but only then she noticed that the monitor was acting up as well, his heart beat racing and before she could even get up to get help, she was already pushed aside by the medical staff.

* * *

 **NOTE: So another chapter out really fast! I wasn't gonna update it again this soon but I know you are all really excited about this story and that makes me so happy and motivated...and here is a cliffhanger cause I know you all love them so much! lol!**

 **So thank you so much for reading again and please let me know what you thought about this chapter and I really hope you don't mind the fast updates!**


	11. Chapter 11

Gabby paced over the hallway, worried. As the medical personal had rushed in to tend to Matt, she had been asked to leave the room and she did so, but she just wanted to know what was wrong with him.

After about half an hour, the cardiologist she had talked with before walked out and walked towards her.

''It was an episode of arrhythmia. It was to be expected with this kind of damage to his heart. As it heals, the arrhythmia should be less. But that is why we are keeping him here, so we can keep monitoring him and we knew when he has an episode.''

''But you said he was going to be fine.''

''He is going to recover, I am sure of that.'' the cardiologist said then. ''But his heart did sustain a bit blow and getting through that isn't going to be easy.''

Gabby nodded understanding then.

''He is stable again for now and we will make sure he stays that way.''

''Thank you.''

She walked back in to grab her bag, sitting down for a just a second.

Whereas he had been looking cheerful and even a tiny bit better earlier, he looked frail and even more sick now.

She felt tears welling up in her eyes, not just because of what had just happened, but the whole emotional rollercoaster of the last few weeks.

Danny and Jimmy Borelli arrived home after dinner.

He was staying with his brother now, his brother wanting to keep an eye on him after all that happened. He walked to the spare room he was staying in.

''So, when do you start on shift again?''' Danny asked concerned.

''I am not sure yet. I think I might quit the job.'' Jimmy said out of nowhere.

''But it has been your dream forever.''

''I am not sure if it is anymore.'' Jimmy said before walking off to the room he was staying, slamming the door shut behind him.

Donna was sitting by her husband. Now that the drain was out, he was hoping that he could go home soon to his wife and his son. Donna was caressing his hand and he pinched it then, knew he had to tell her about what he had been thinking about.

''I don't know, maybe it is time to...to move to an office job.'' Wallace said then.

''No, you love your job, you should not do that.'' Donna tried to talk him out of it now. The last thing she wanted was for him to be unsure about something he loved, because of what had happened.

''I need to be there for you and Terrance and with the danger-''

''Wallace you are not thinking clear now. It's going to be fine, I promise.'' She said then, kissing him then, hoping he could make sense of it so that he would make the right position.

* * *

 **Two days later**

* * *

Gabby went to visit Matt again. It was like the only thing on her mind now and the only thing that kept her from going crazy because of the investigation at the firehouse.

He was still asleep when she walked in and knew he still needed to sleep in the afternoon, tired and worn out from just being awake. Even though he should be gaining back his energy now he was recovering, he barely made it being awake longer than half an hour and every movement seemed to take a ton of energy. He had been a bit more awake though and she hoped that she could take a short walk with him tomorrow as he had to be able to get out of bed soon. But with all the monitors around and having even less energy than her great grandma in the Dominican republic, she didn't see it happening.

She looked as he was asleep, looking down at his chest now. The drain from the surgery had gone out yesterday and the large scar was covered with a big dressing, his chest still covered in stickers to monitor his heart.

She took the book from her bag to read a little to wait until he woke up.

After a while he did wake up and she hated seeing him in discomfort now he was looking for a way to lay so his chest didn't hurt.

''Hey.'' He said softly and she kissed him.

''Hey, how are you feeling?''

''Last night I had another episode...of arrhythmia.'' He mumbled and she nodded slowly.

''That is not good.''

''No I hope it stops soon.'' He said then as she caressed his hand.

''Sure it will.'' She assured him and he gave her a small smile.

''How are you?'' He asked concerned as she didn't say much about herself.

''Good, I just really want you home.''

''not while arrhythmia-''

''Boden might go home tomorrow.'' Gabby told him to get off the subject of him being so worried about arrhythmia.

''and I can't even be moved from the cardiac intensive care unit.'' He sulked so upset she almost wanted to grab the book she was reading and throw it at him - if he hadn't looked so frail she would have done it.

''Stop sulking please.'' She said as she sighed. ''It's not a good look on you.''

''Sorry, just not happy with situation.''

''I am pretty sure nobody is Matt!'' She huffed angry, being upset with him being so angry with himself and his health while she was just happy he had made it through everything.

She crossed her arms then and looked out of the window with an angry frown.

For a second she almost jumped when she heard his heart monitor acting up again, but it seemed to be fine again after a few seconds. Matt looked startled for a second, worried for another episode as well, but after a few skipped beats his heart seemed to go back to normal rhythm.

''Oh, that must have been because you are so pretty when you're angry.'' He said softly and she just shook her head, not being able to keep the smile from appearing on her face, before she burst out in a chuckle.

''Are you sure you are okay?'' She asked worried then, realized it was not just a joke. .

''It's fine.'' He assured her again and his hand wrapped around her fingers again. ''Just my heart making it hard to get home to you.''

''You will be out of here soon, I am sure.'' She smiled at him before kissing him.

Cindy Herrmann walked into their living room. Christopher was on the couch, his shoulder still hurting but so happy he was home. Annabelle was playing with some of her dolls close by, chatting with them and he listened to it, so happy he was still here to be with his family.

But even thought he tried to make sense of what happened, it was not easy.

Cindy came walking in, bringing him some more painkillers and knelt down by Annabelle then.

''Come on Annabelle, go put your good clothes on, we are going to church.'' Cindy said as her daughter nodded and walked away.

''Are you getting ready too?'' She asked Christopher then.

''I don't know Cindy...I don't feel like going.'' He admitted then.

''Why not?'' She asked as she was getting ready.

''Because I don't feel like going Cindy, it is still my own choice!'' He said a bit angry.

''But Orlovsky is holding extra service because of what happened at the firehouse.''

''I know what happened there.'' Herrmann said angry as he got up.

Walking out to the back porch he sat down on the stairs at the back, looking at the back yard, but more staring away, trying to make sense of what happened, but as much as he tried, there was no answer coming into his head.

* * *

 **NOTE: A quick update as I know you were all angry for the cliffhanger, haha! I hope that you do like it and that this chapter also had other storylines beside the Dawsey one you are interested in.**

 **So thank you so much for reading again and please let me know what you thought about this chapter and I really hope you don't mind the fast updates but then I also didn't want to leave you hanging!**


	12. Chapter 12

Herrmann looked as the light behind him went on again in the kitchen. He knew Cindy and the kids had returned from the service in the church. He knew he should have gone with them. They always went together and he and Cindy always agreed on how important it was to show the kids that Church could give them support and comfort in times of need.

But right now he was not feeling like it. He knew that Cindy was upset. But he wanted to make sense of it without having to hear how it was all part of a plan, or a test of faith, or that he had protected them. Cause why had it happened then in the first place.

The door behind him opened and he heard Cindy walking out and she sat down beside him on the steps.

''How was it.'' He finally said after a few seconds

''It was good, Orlovsky had prepared it well. I saw Cruz there. He said Otis is taking it easy at home.''

Herrmann nodded.

''Hey, I am sorry I got angry earlier, if you don't feel like going, it is fine.'' She said compassionate then.

''Thank you.'' Christopher said, kissing her and so happy he had his wife through all of this.

The next morning Gabby walked into Matt's room.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his legs hinging over the edge and he was already panting and she figured that sitting up caused him so much effort.

''How are you?'' She asked a bit worried, grabbing his arm, worried he was going to fall over. His chest was still a mess of dressing and wires, the vest he was wearing not covering it and she was not sure if he should even be sitting up.

''Decent.'' He smiled an dkissed her then.

''Doctor said I should be able to sit in that chair for a while today.'' He said and she helped him stand up and with lots of effort, he made few steps there, leaning on Gabby.

''This is already an achievement.'' She said as he sat down. She was still holding his arm as he sat down, slowly and with a lot of effort. She opened the vest a little, making sure all the stickers were still there to monitor him.

He huffed something, not really amazed by the 5 steps he had taken even though his heart rate was going up and he felt drained.

''Heart rate is already going up, see it was an achievement.'' She said then as she pulled a chair closer to she could sit by him.

''I know, it's draining.'' He said, almost panting.

The door to his room opened and Kelly came walking in.

''Hey man, glad to see you sitting.'' Kelly said then.

The door burst open again and a nurse held her head around the corner.

''Everything okay Mr. Casey? Your heart rate went up.''

''Yeah, just moved to the chair.'' He explained.

''Okay, take it easy and call me if you need anything.''

''Thank you.''

The door closed again and Kelly smirked.

'''That is better than hotel room service.'' Matt said softly. Kelly felt back cause he knew his friend was struggling, even talking seemed to too much.

''Saw the Blackhawks yesterday?'' Kelly asked then.

''Couldn't stay awake.'' Matt admitted.

Gabby left, but promised she as going to come back tonight, but wanted to give Matt some time alone with his friend and left after kissing him.

''I am going to get back in bed, sitting hurts.'' Matt said and Kelly got up, not sure if he should help his friend.

'Kelly - Can you help me please?'' Matt asked, barely able to speak out loud and his friend helped him get up. Matt barely seemed to have the power to get up and Kelly was worried as his friend was panting and seemed in a lot of pain.

''Oh, I really hope you start to feel better soon.'' Kelly said concerned.

''I don't want to pity myself...or feel bad for myself...wanted to prove to Gabby...I could do this.'' Matt said then, his hand on his chest as it hurt too much, ''I know Gabby is hurting too but she won't talk about it, she is just worried about me.''

''She kept you alive, holding your heart and the wound. She didn't care about her own safety, all she needed was for you to have fighting chance. She loves you so much and as long as you are okay, she seems to be okay. So the best thing you can do is try to get back on your feet for her.''

Matt nodded agreeing, thought Kelly was making sense.

That afternoon a lot of them had gathered at Molly's. Even though none of them were planning on getting wasted or even drinking, it was nice to meet up and the calm and trusted environment of Molly's seemed to be perfect for that.

Mouch and Cindy were bringing some coffee and drinks around. They all sat together at the big table they had moved to the middle, none of them knowing what to say.

The door opened then and Cruz held it open, Otis making his way slowly inside on crutches. He almost fell over Pouch as the boy came running his way, excited.

''Hey, are you alright?'' Brett asked concerned as he had almost fallen over his Pouch, walking his way and grabbing his arm.

''I am fine, I am fine.'' He said, worried it was going to get awkward again.

He sat down, Pouch laying down by the table as well. As the firehouse was closed for investigation, it was not possible to stay there for her so she was staying with Mouch and Trudy.

''Boden is going home tomorrow.'' Herrmann said. ''I spoke to him on the phone yesterday.''

''That is great news.'' Brett smiled and most of them were so happy to hear it. It meant only on was left in the hospital and hopefully Matt would recover soon as well.

''Has anybody heard anything of Jimmy at all the last few weeks?'' Brett asked a bit concerned then. For some reason, him being the youngest one it made them even more worried.

''No, I just know his brother is trying to keep a close eye on him.'' Mouch said, ''his brother came to pick him up at the hospital.''

They were silent for a while, none of them knowing what to say.

''Ready for the next shift?'' Otis broke the silence.

''I don't feel ready.'' Cruz admitted.

''Me neither.'' Capp said then.

''Guys, all we can do is go back to work and make the best of it.'' Kelly mumbled before taking a sip of the beer.

''What? You are not affected by this at all?'' Otis asked in disbelief.

''I mean, I am! But we need to move on guys!''

''Don't be insensitive, Kelly.'' Brett snarled.

''Well, I am sorry we can't all be as high and mighty as the great Kelly Severide that drinks a beer and is fine with everything then!'' Herrmann said a bit angry.

''You know what, screw you guys.'' Kelly said angry as he hit the bottle on the table, grabbing his jacket before walking out. Angry he slammed the door shut after him, walking around the block on his way home. It was not that he wanted to yell at them or insult them, but the least thing he wanted, was sulk over this.

Not because he wasn't affected at all, but because he had been in that deep hole before after Shay died, drinking and depressed.

And the last thing he wanted was end up in that bad place again.

Gabby returned to the hospital that evening, Matt poking at his food with his fork.

''You should eat that.'' She said as she walked in.

''I am not hungry.'' He said as he pushed it away, ''the pain is pretty bad. But better now you are here.''

She sat down by him and kissed him, still caressing his hand. He put on the TV and she smirked.

''Now we have to watch our show here together.''

''Sounds like a plan.'' He said and she sat closer to the bed, holding his hand and put her head against the side of the pillow so their heads were close. His breathing seemed shallow and she figured he was still in pain.

''Do you want me to call to the nurse to get you more pain medications?'' She asked concerned, almost reaching out to the call button.

''No. I am on maximum. My cardiologist came later today...said I can move to regular care if I can walk around without my heart playing up.''

''See, that is good, you made four steps today and your heart didn't go too crazy.''

''He expects I can go home in about two weeks, that is so long.'' Matt complained.

''Well, that means that we have to watch this show in the hospital for two more weeks.''

''You don't have to be here every night.'' He said as she was caressing his hand.

''Oh...you don't want me here?'' She asked concerned.

''No no no... that is not it. I just don't want you to put... everything on hold for me.'' He mumbled softly.

She looked puzzled at him and looked at both sides of his head.

''I see nothing that impairs your brain function so I don't know why you are thinking this crap.''

'''Gabby-''

''Matt, I love you and I could be sitting on the couch at home now to watch it but I prefer sitting here with the man I love.''

Finally a small smile appeared on his lips.

''Good, because I do love you here, but I was just concerned.'' He said, almost losing his breath again and she shushed him.

''I love you too.'' She said as she kissed him and laid her head close to him again. Even though she had come here to watch the daily sitcom they watched together at all the time, she saw a bit later Matt had dozed off again. She turned off the TV and moved as close to him as possible.

Laying so close to him, she could hear his heart beating and just hoped that it would be okay.

She just hoped.

* * *

 **NOTE: Another quick update for this story! I really hope you don't mind it, as the response wasn't so high this chapter I am worried I am updating too fast, sorry if I do! I really hope you did enjoy this chapter.**

 **So thank you so much for reading again and please let me know what you thought about this chapter as I wasn't so sure of this chapter after last chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

Gabby walked into the room to see Matt, like every day. Even though she had still seen him yesterday night she was already happy to see him again.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed again. She was concerned but he smiled at her.

''hey, how are you feeling?'' She asked as she kissed him.

''Good enough to walk.'' He already seemed to want to assure her this was a good idea.

''Hmmm, soon right?'' She smiled.

''I want to do it today.'' He said and she shook her head.

''No Matt, let's not rush-''

''The nurse said I should try.'' He insisted and she knew there was no stopping him.

She grabbed his arm as he got up. She held his arm as he was holding himself up by the IV pole.

''Come on, slowly.'' She said then as she felt he was trying to walk too fast. He kept on walking and she tried to slow him down. Even though she was happy he was falling a few steps, she felt like he was taking it too fast.

''Matt, please slow down.'' She said as he was walking so quick.

''It's fine.'' He panted as they walked onto the hallway.

''No you are rushing to hard, take it easy to see what your heart does.''

He nodded and stopped for a second. It was like everything became blurry, but he wanted to keep on walking, wanting to show Gabby he could do it, and the nurses as well as he wanted to go to regular care, one step closer to home.

''You okay?'' She asked concerned as he closed his eyes for a second.

But he kept on walking, stubborn as ever.

He pressed his hand against his chest then, stopping for a second.

''Need to go back?''

''No, it is fine.'' He whispered, out of breath. He was pretty sure it was just the surgery incision hurting.

''Lets head back to your room soon, you need shouldn't overstep your own boundaries.'' She said but he still kept on walking farther away from his room and she kept holding his arm, felt he was having more trouble with it now.

Suddenly he clutched his chest again and collapsed down, Gabby catching him just in time and laying him on the ground.

''Help, help!'' She asked worried. Grabbing his wrist she felt his heart racing and she looked as the medical stuff came running her way.

Matt tried to hold on, felt his chest hurting, his heart throbbing before his eyes full shut and losing all grip of the world again.

Donna opened the door of their home and Wallace walked inside slowly, Terrance holding his hand . It was so good to be home again with his family after all that happened.

She went to unpack his stuff as Wallace sat with Terrance.

Even though his side was still hurting from the treatment of his lung collapsing and it was slowly healing up and closing up now but even though it was still hurting and he still was tired to quickly, it was great to be home.

Walking back into the living area, she saw Wallace sitting by Terrance as he was playing with his toy cars, dragging them over the carpet.

''Terrance, daddy needs to rest.'' Donna said and Terrance went to play on his own then.

''I am fine donna, I can play with my son.'' Wallace said then.

''You should rest up, really.'' Donna assured him and Wallace sat down on the couch.

''I am fine, again.''

''I am not so sure about that.'' Donna told him as she sat down beside him, handing him the medication.

''Why not?''

''Because you want to quit the job you love so much and are so passionate about.''

''Donna, I am doing it for you and Terrance-''

''You have to do what makes you happy and I know that what has happened to the firehouse makes it hard to think about returning there. But don't rush decision Wallace, just wait until there is more news from the police as well, okay?''

Finally he nodded.

Herrmann and Brett walked to the apartment where Jimmy Borelli's brother lived, knew he was staying there now.

Herrmann was glad Brett asked him to come to check with her on Jimmy. Even though Cindy was so sweet to him and he loved her, she still seemed a bit upset he didn't want to come to church with her and she was being so concerned and worried.

Herrmann and Brett walked to the door and she knocked, knew that this was where Danny lived and that Jimmy was staying with him. Danny opened the door and looked a bit surprised.

''Hey Danny, we were wondering if Jimmy is home.'' Herrmann asked as Danny Borelli opened the door.

''You can come in, but he is not here.'' Danny Borelli said as he pointed inside.

''Any idea where he could be? We are a bit concerned about him.'' Sylvie admitted.

''So am I, but I can't seem to get through to him. I told him to talk with you or a professional, but he keeps saying he is fine.'' Danny said.

''Alright, thanks anyway, we will keep looking for him. He just should know we are all here for him.''

''I will let him know when he comes home.'' Danny said. ''Thanks guys.''

Herrmann and Brett walked away and looked at each other and Brett looked concerned.

''I am worried about him.''

''He is a grown man, there is not much we can do.''

''I just hope he reaches out before it is too late.''

Gabby sat by Matt again that night. She was so angry about him straining himself to the point of having another arrhythmic episode and even though it is okay now, she was so angry with him. They had shocked his heart back into rhythm and she knew he would be okay, but he had her worried again.

He stirred a bit and she knew he was waking up.

''You better never be so stupid again!'' She said as he opened his eyes.

He looked at her for a few seconds and his eyes fell shut again.

Finally he did open his eyes again and coughed, Gabby no longer being able to be angry with him.

''Sorry.'' He mumbled then. ''I just wanted...wanted to show you-''

''I know you can do it Matt. But don't worry me like that!'' She said, ''All I want is for you to heal and I don't care how long that is going to take.''

Her angry expression slowly changed into a sad and hurt one and he took her hand.

''Come here.'' He said softly as he tried to move in the bed.

''Matt -''

''Come on, come here.'' He smiled a bit and she climbed on the bed and laid down beside him. She laid against him and carefully he took her arm and laid it over him.

''Am I not hurting you?''

''Not at all.'' He assured her and she had her head against his neck. He moved his arm around her and kissed her on top of her head, when he suddenly felt her crying a bit in his neck.

''Hey, what is wrong?'' He asked concerned.

''I was so worried about you.'' She cried a bit.

Realizing what an idiot he was for pushing himself for results, which only made her sad and worried, he knew he had to take his time to heal, to make it good for Gabby as well.

Jimmy had his hands deep in his pockets as he walked around the streets. There were lots of bars here and he wanted to go in one. have a drink and forget about everything that happened.

He knew his brother would be upset when he found out he was gone, but his brother wanted to keep talking about what had happened in the firehouse and that was the last thing he wanted now.

Walking into the bar he suddenly stopped in his tracks as he saw Severide, sitting at the bar and immediately he turned around, walking out.

Walking outside, Jimmy had no idea where to go or what to do.

Sitting down for a minute he just shook his head, no idea where to go, what to do, who to talk to and how to move on.

Even more, if he still wanted to do the job he loved.

* * *

 **NOTE: Aaand there we are, chapter 13! I hope you are all still with me from this chapter. My draft for the story contained 20 chapters but I have expanded it to 25 now, hope that is okay!**

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter and please let me know what you think by leaving a review! Really want to know what you think. If there is a storyline you really want to see next chapter, please let me know!**


	14. Chapter 14

Otis looked through the apartment. Cruz had gone to teach zumba class again and had left him alone for the time being.

Even though Otis had before liked to be alone in the apartment, he hated being alone now, it was like he had more time to think about what had happened and as he was still going to be off the job for a couple of weeks and Cruz was going back to work in two weeks, he knew that was going to happen a lot more the upcoming time.

Even Cruz teasing him about Brett was more comfortable now, although that was just as awkward.

He just wished that everything would return like it was before. All they were doing now was for some of them healing, for some of them walking away from their problems - at least that seemed what Jimmy and Severide were doing - and some of them were ready to go back to shift. All of them were waiting for news, on how the others were doing, recovering and about the investigation at the firehouse and the prosecution of the gang members.

It was like a giant rollercoaster that seemed to keep on going and none of them was able t get out of, like a horrible nightmare.

Cindy Herrmann was cleaning the kitchen, wishing that everything was back as how it was before the big shooting. But with the shooting having happened and the damage it had done the house and everybody's life, she wondered if it would ever be like it was before the shooting had taken place.

She prayed every night for everything to turn out okay, for them all to recover and for all the boys of the shooting being prosecuted. But as long as she never seemed to get through to her own husband, she was worried about how it was going to end up.

Christopher was on the phone with somebody in the living room and even though she didn't want to eavesdrop, she heard him say that he would go talk to him - even though she had no idea who - she guessed maybe Jimmy, but then he hung up and walked past her, trying to get the jacket on with one arm.

''Going to try to see Jimmy again?'' She asked concerned as she draped the jacket over his shoulder.

''No, Boden. Donna says he wants to quit the job, asked me to talk some sense into him.''

''Oh poor Wallace.'' Cindy said.

''Yeah, same as with Jimmy it seems.''

''honey, it is all going to be okay. I am sure of that.'' She said as she smiled at him and kissed him on his forehead.

''Looks like I am the one here to fix everybody's trouble.'' Herrmann said then as he was grabbing his stuff together.

''Chris, if you don't feel like that, please tell people.''

''I am fine Cindy, really.'' He said as he pushed past his wife. Cindy looked worried as he walked away, hoping that she finally could get through to him soon. It seemed like he wanted to keep assuring her that he was okay, but as long as he didn't seem like himself, she didn't trust it, but she also knew there was not much she could do but just calmly wait for him to open up to her.

Gabby left to the hospital a bit early this time. She knew that he was not allowed food from outside the hospital but she was also worried about him because he wasn't eating and she drove past his favorite restaurant to take some for him and she knew she smelled like his favorite pasta when she walked into his room.

He was awake, watching some toffee and she walked up to him and kissed him.

''How are you feeling?''

''Bit sore from yesterday.''

''I got you some pasta for Julia's.'' She said softly as she opened her bag.

''Gabby there is no food allowed in here.'' He said but she held up the container she had picked up from the restaurant, still hot and she hoped he would finally eat something as he was losing weight fast.

''And he is totally right about that.'' A nurse said as she walked in to check on Matt and bring him his dinner and with a defeated face Dawson handed the take away box to her.

''Busted.'' She smirked. ''I know you are trying to take care of him, but we have him on a strict diet here.''

''I am sorry, I just want him to eat.''

''Well, I got the food that he has to eat right here.'' The nurse said as she put the plate down on the table on his bed.

He started eating, slowly and looking disgusted.

''Don't look so upset about food.'' She teased him, nudging him against his arm.

''Try it.'' He smirked and carefully she took the fork from him, worried to let something drop down and she took the bite.

''It's really tasteless.'' She admitted.

''Well, didn't I say so.'' He mumbled as he took the fork back from her again.

''Well, you still have to eat and if it is so tasteless that should be easy.''

''Touche.''

She looked as he was finally eating and finishing his plate.

''Done, proud now?''

''Very proud.'' She smiled as she kissed him.

There was another knock on the door and Matt looked surprised as Severide and Violet walked inside.

''Hey Violet!'' Matt said surprised.

''I wanted to see you uncle Matt!'' She said then as she walked his way.

''Sorry, no hug.'' Matt joked as he pointed at his chest and she smiled, kissing him on his cheek.

''It is great to see you. I saw on the television what happened and I was so glad to see you.'' She smiled as Gabby moved a chair closer to she could sit down.

''Show the drawing you made for your uncle!'' Kelly teased her.

''I am too old to make drawings.'' She smirked but opened her bag then. ''I brought you some magazines. I wanted to bring you flowers but the nurse said that you can't have any.''

''No, but thank you so much for the magazines. Will help go through the boring days.'' Matt smiled as Gabby put them on his nightstand.

''And you can always text me!'' Violet smiled. ''I have a phone now!''

''I know, your mom send me your number, we need to text more often.'' Matt smiles and they sat together with the four of them.

Violet wanted to ask her uncle about what had happened in the shooting, but figuring that all of them were so close to it all that she didn't really dare to ask, so instead she just went on in all the discussion and talking there were doing.

Suddenly, after a while, they saw it was getting to much on Matt again and they said their byes and walked out then, Matt dozing off immediately. They stood on the hallway for a second.

''So how did you get them to allow you to come inside with the two of you?''

As they had been pretty strict on only allowing two people with Matt each time.

''I asked the nurse and she said it was fine, because Matt is a bit down now it seems to be talking so long to recover.'' Kelly explained and Gabby smiled.

''That is nice of them. I think Matt really needed this.'' Gabby smiled as she promised to bring Violet home and they left, hoping to see Matt soon in regular care.

Kelly walked to his own car then, glad Dawson had not heard anything about what had happened in Molly's.

In two days their first shift would be since the first time everything had happened. It would barely be their shift like old times. Boden, Casey, Herrmann and Otis were all still off work.

Looking at his friend getting tired after just a short visit, he wondered how long Matt would be off work.

Maybe it would be good to start shift again and to go back into normalcy.

For the last few days he had still been feeling so weird. he wanted to forget about what happened, but it kept haunting through his mind. The problem was that he didn't want to talk about it, worried that all the sadness would come out and that he would end up in the despair again that he was in after Shay had passed. Because of that, he had just no idea how to deal with this all.

* * *

 **NOTE: Aaand another chapter! Hope you liked this one! More thoughts and emotions this chapter but I hope that is okay with you.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter and please let me know what you think by leaving a review! Really want to know what you think. If there is a storyline you really want to see next chapter, please let me know! Don't leave that review box empty please!**


	15. Chapter 15

Cruz stopped in front of the office of the therapist where Otis had had physical therapy. Now after a week, they gradually got into therapy to get him back on his feet. All he wanted was to get back at work as soon as possible, but with his leg hurting so much during the therapy, he was concerned it was going to take a while.

''Everything alright?'' Cruz asked concerned as Otis sat down in the car.

''Yeah. Yeah it went well.'' Otis said but it didn't sound to convincing.

''What is wrong?''

''I don't know. Just want to get back to work tomorrow. But I can't and I know that.'' Otis said a bit upset.

''You will be able to get back when you are recovered.'' Cruz said when he started driving.

''I know, I know. I don't know why I am upset. Just a bad day. I guess.'' Otis said, looking out of the window. As they were driving, the houses past and all he wanted, was to get home and walk home. His leg just hurt so much.

He didn't want to drown into self pity, but he couldn't help but wonder why all bad luck always seemed to hit him. And even more, he had tried to get into contact with Sylvie, but after their awkward conversation in the hospital and her almost ignoring him in Molly's, nothing had happened. Not that he had expected, he just hoped that getting shot finally would give him the luck that he had been hoping for for so long, but even now he just wondered what was going to happen now and when something good would finally come his way.

''Still drowning in self pity?'' Cruz asked as he looked aside at Otis.

''Yeah.'' Otis sighed.

''I am sorry you always had this bad luck, but pitying yourself is not going to help you.''

''Yeah, I know.'' Otis said then and he knew Cruz was right, he just didn't seem to be able to get out of this lousy feeling.

At a mechanic shop close by, Thom Miller looked as his old friend pushed his motor bike inside.

''Hey.'' Kelly Severide said he pushed his motor bike into the shop.

''Well well, what did you do now!'' the mechanic asked as he walked into the shop.

''Sorry Thom, got some work for you.'' Kelly said as he stopped then, putting the bike against the wall and pointed at all the scratches on the side.

''That is not good looking, but I will fix it.'' Thom said as he inspected the bike.

''Yeah, had a bit of an accident.''

''Sorry man, heard what happened at your firehouse. Looks like it has been a shitty week for you.''

''They didn't scratch up my ride.'' Kelly said then, knew it was all to blame on himself.

''Oh please tell me you didn't go drinking and fell with your bike.''

''You know me better than most people.'' Kelly admitted, scratching his neck. Yesterday night after drinking a few drinks to many, he had made a sharp turn on his bike, too stubborn not to go on his bike and fell down. The whole side of his fast baby was scratched up now.

''Man man man. You know what, it is going to be just a paint job. It's on me. Just figure it out and don't go drinking, okay?'' Thom said.

''Thanks, I appreciate...and I am going back to shift tomorrow, sure it is all going to be fine.'' Kelly assured him.

Matt looked as Gabby walked into his room.

''Are you sure?'' She asked worried.

''Not going to collapse, I promise.'' He said then and she helped him up from the bed. Taking it much slower than the other time they walked and Matt even sat down along the way.

But she was just so proud that he was doing it and that he was taking it easy this time.

They walked slow, but for a while and she just hoped that he would get his stamina up again.

Later, when she returned him to his bed he seemed floored.

''Is your heart okay?'' She asked concerned.

''It feels...alright.'' He panted. She figured everything was going to cost him energy now and drain him, but she was just glad he seemed to be okay now. His heart was still beating fast, but he didn't seem too worried, so neither was she.

Laying back on the bed, he panted for a minute, his hand on his chest, but his breathing seemed to stabilize now.

Moving closer to him, she saw he looked at her concerned.

''What is wrong?'' She asked worried.

''Well...you are going back to shift tomorrow and I really wonder how that will go for all of you.'' He mumbled.

''Me too. It's going to be weird, but maybe it is good to go back. To get the elephant out of the room, so to speak.'' She said. She looked at his chest then. The dressings were gone now and right in the middle of his chest there was a scar from the surgery.

Carefully she traced the line over his chest.

''I am just worried about all of you.'' He admitted then.

''It is going to be fine, I promise.'' She said then, caressing his hand and kissing him then. Slowly they started to make out. The monitor he was still attached to suddenly went up and Gabby smirked for a second.

''Be careful now, or the nurses will know.'' He whispered with a smile, but she kissed him again. Finally she let go of him and looked in his eyes.

''It's gonna be fine.''

''I know. Soon I will be there too again.'' He mumbled with a smile, still caressing her hand.

''Yeah, you better.'' She smiled then but with him walking around today, she was sure that he wasn't going to be off shift for long.

Danny Borelli walked to the kitchen for a midnight snack, almost jumping when he suddenly saw somebody sitting on the couch.

''hey, not in bed yet? Early morning tomorrow!'' Danny said as Jimmy was still watching TV.

''Nah.'' Jimmy shrugged, grabbing the bottle of beer beside him and Danny frowned.

''Drinking beer before shift is not really smart?''

''because I am not going.'' Jimmy said.

''Well then you have to go talk to the CFD. You can't just bail out.'' Danny said strict.

''I don't care. I thought this job was all I ever wanted, that we were saving people and we weren't able to save somebody and almost lost multiple of our own!''

''And that is bad and it shouldn't have happened. But you can't keep hiding from it all. You need to step up and leave the job or go back to shift tomorrow and honestly, I think you need to go back to shift. It is not easy what happened but it is not easy for anybody that was there and together you will get through it. I am sure.'' Danny said.

''Maybe.'' Jimmy said, wanting to walk away but his brother cornered him.

''Listen Jimmy. I know it is not easy, but you need to go back to shift tomorrow and it will be okay, I am sure. You are part of a house that looks out for each other and they will help you through it. Running away from it won't make it any better.''

''Yeah. Okay.'' He said then, finally pushing past Danny and into his room, still not sure what to do about tomorrow.

* * *

 **NOTE: Things are not going well for most of them and how will it go now the first shift is coming up?**

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter and please let me know what you think by leaving a review! Really want to know what you think and the last chapter doesn't seem to received well so I am really concerned here if something is wrong!**


	16. Chapter 16

The conversation fell silent for a second when Kelly came walking inside. None of them had really seen him since he walked out of Molly's. All he wanted was this shift to be over with. He didn't want to talk about what happened and he didn't want to be faced by what had happened. The firehouse seemed empty and weird now four of their own were missing and replaced by people they didn't know.

Walking past everybody he got changed and ready for shift. He was tired, worn out from going out again last night. He wondered if the girl he had taken home was still in his bed. She was going to let herself out, at least she had promised and he hoped that that would be the last he would see of her.

''Hey, Matt was wondering when you would come by again. He should be moved to regular care soon, probably dying to see somebody else than me.'' Gabby said as she was pushing her stuff away in the locker.

''When he gets moved there, so I don't have to beg the nurses again.'' Kelly smirked and he walked away then. Being alone in the locker room, she looked at the locker Matt had hid her in during the shooting that she was safe. Looking at the floor she saw all of his blood that had been spreading and flowing on there were gone now.

After all arrived and got ready for their shift they sat down in the briefing room.

A relief chief walked to the front.

''My name is chief Jordan and I will be replacing chief b- Bo-''

''Boden.'' Kelly mumbled upset.

''Right, chief Boden, until he is back. As you can see there are more relief firefighters to help out until everybody of this shift is back, we have a relief truck lieutenant and two more firefighters, please make them feel welcome. One of your EMT's called in sick, a relief is on the way for him as well.'' Chief Jordan sighed. ''Awesome start of the day.''

Everybody looked around and at Brett then.

''I am here, I didn't call in sick and I only have 1 partner.''

''Jimmy.'' Cruz nodded then, as if they needed that information to be told.

''What about the others?'' Capp asked then.

''Herrmann is off for another 2 weeks. Boden for another 3 weeks, Otis is not sure yet and same goes for Casey.'' Cruz summed it up.

''Any update on how long he will have to stay in the hospital?'' Capp asked then.

Gabby felt a bit awkward as they all looked at her but also knew she was the only one with the answer.

''At least a week, his heart is still unpredictable and he still gets arrhythmic episodes.'' Gabby explained.

''How is he doing in there? Still positive.''

''Yeah, it was rough on him for a while but he hopes he is getting moved to regular care soon.''

They all nodded, hoped the same for the truck lieutenant.

''Okay, so enough talking about old -'' Chief Jordan said.

''Hey, we almost lost 4 of our own, can we get a moment to ask how they all are? It's been a bit hard on us, okay?'' Brett said suddenly and the chief looked disapproving for a second.

''Fine.'' He said then. ''As long as you do your job I guess.''

''We did and we got shot at.'' Cruz said dryly.

The room filled with an uncomfortable silence.

They all got up then and walked to the common room. None of them dared to say anything, or talk about what had happened here just a week before. None of them wanted to be reminded but it felt unnatural not to talk about it.

The relief firefighters seemed to feel so uncomfortable and the relief lieutenant sneaked off to the office without saying anything.

Most of the shift seemed to pass by without something happening and the boredness was killing them. mostly because they had more time to think about what had happened. Neither of them dared to say anything.

Kelly sneaked off to his office, really not sure what to say or do around them. He felt bad because everybody seemed to know that he was not okay, but nobody wanted to ask him, worried after what happened at Molly's.

Some of the neighbors that they knew because they came by more often walked in carrying lots of pots and pans and Cruz looked surprised.

''We thought you could use some good dinner for you first shift back on work.'' One of the women smiled.

''That is so nice.'' Gabby said as she dashed forward to take one of the big have trays from somebody.

Even though there were a few small calls, including a kitchen fire and a small call for ambulance, but not much had happened and they wondered if calls were still being redirected from them as a start and honestly, they were not sure if it was good, because now they had more time to think about what had happened and it only made the shift more awkward.

Immediately after shift, Gabby left to the hospital. When she sat down in her car, she saw in a text from Matt that he was moved from Cardiac intensive care to regular care and she was even more excited to see him now.

Parking the car she walked inside, so happy to see him again after this long shift.

Instead of going to the cardiac unit she walked to the

Walking onto the hallway she was surprised to see him waiting in the doorway.

''Hey you.'' He smiled then, holding himself up by the doorway and kissing her then, so happy to see her then.

After sharing a passionate kiss they went back inside the room, Matt sitting down on his bed and taking her hand then.

''How was the shift?'' He asked then.

''It was okay, not easy, but I think it is good we are all back for work now, before it comes this big thing that will make it even harder.''

Matt nodded understanding and she pinched his hand.

''Well how about you, you are the one moved to regular care.''

''Oh it was super hard, I mean I finished my meals...didn't get any weird heart rhythms and walked.'' He joked and she smiled.

''Still it is good, feels like I will finally have you home with me soon.''

''Oh, you need somebody to blame for all the disappearing food again?''

''Yeah.'' She smiled then and he laid down on his side for a second.

''So uh...I actually didn't watch our show so we can watch it together.'' He said then and moved aside.

''Matt.'' She smiled but he pulled her arm then to lay down beside him and he took the tablet she had taken for him and started it from the channel website.

''Don't fall asleep now.'' She teased him as he always seemed to fall asleep.

''Can't promise anything. '' He said as she moved onto the bed beside him and he laid his arm around her. As they laid together, watching she was careful with laying against him and was paying more attention to him than to the TV show. She wanted to smell his smell, the smell she loved so much but after a week here in the hospital there was not much left of it.

Suddenly the tablet fell down on the blanket and she looked as he was asleep again.

Smirking softly she laid the tablet aside and climbed from his bed, laying the blanket over him again and kissing him on his forehead then. She just hoped everything would be easier soon, somehow.

* * *

 **NOTE: Even though their first shift went without trouble, none of them is talking and that doesn't seem good, does it?**

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter and please let me know what you think by leaving a review! Really wondering if I am updating to fast cause the response still is very low. So please do let me know. Please please really do!**


	17. Chapter 17

Herrmann and Boden walked into the hospital together. Christopher still kept a close look at his friend as he was still recovering, but for now he seemed to be okay. Today they were going to see Matt, but as he wasn't allowed to have too many visitors in his room at once, they sat down in the lounge close to his room, just a small area for families to sit and it would do now.

They knew Matt was struggling with his long recovery and hopefully having some visitors would cheer him up.

Herrmann looked at Boden, wanted to talk about him again about wanting to give up his job, but the least thing he wanted was to make it bad already.

Kelly also arrived at the hospital on his bike, so happy to have it fixed off and after locking it, he ran after Gabby whom he had just seen passing the entry and caught up with her.

''Hey!''

''Hey, so great you could come as well, I am sure he is really going to like seeing all of you.''

''I hope it cheers him up a bit.''

''Yes, me too.'' Gabby said and they walked to the lounge area where they would meet and Kelly sat down there with Boden and Herrmann.

Gabby walked into the room Matt was staying as she did every day, every time she was so happy to see him.

He was half asleep and she walked his way, not sure if he was feeling so well. She hoped he would be up for the visitors but when she saw him, she wasn't so sure.

''Hey what is wrong?'' She asked concerned after kissing him on his forehead. He had dark circles around his eye and seemed so tired and sick.

''I had another episode last night, they shocked my heart back into rhythm...but I barely slept.'' He admitted then as she sat down on the edge of his bed, careful and caressed him over his head.

''I got a surprise to cheer you up.'' She said then.

''I really don't feel so well.'' He admitted then.

''Matt, it is going to be good, I promise.'' She said then and finally he nodded. She help him get up and held his arm, holding him tight as she supported him and pulled the IV pole and the monitor with her. On the hallway they walked to the small lounge just up ahead and surprised Matt looked as there were multiple people waiting for him there. Herrmann, Boden and Kelly waiting for him there.

Gabby held him as he was sitting down, scared he was going to fall because he looked so bad, but he smiled when he saw the visitors, so happy to talk to them all again.

''You look like shit.'' Kelly said as Matt sat down, Gabby concerned cause he truly was looking poorly.

''Have you looked in the mirror this morning?'' Matt teased him back then.

''We can come back another time if you don't feel well.'' Boden said a bit more concerned.

''It is fine. I just didn't sleep well last night.'' Matt mumbled, not wanting to say much about the arrhythmia. He didn't want to worry the others too much, knew that they were dealing with their own problems.

They chatted about their recovery, but as none of them wanted to dwell about it for too long, they started about the Blackhawks instead and Kelly told some things about the first shift then.

Concerned Herrmann looked at Matt, it looked like Matt wasn't going to take sitting up and talking much longer.

''Cindy is here to pick is up, so we got to run.'' Herrmann said, checking his watch. Boden nodded at Christopher understanding. Cindy was not here yet, but Matt wasn't going to keep up with them much longer.

''Thanks so much for coming.'' Matt said and he meant it. It had been good to see the other two men. Boden and Herrmann left then and Matt sat up, slowly.

''Need a hand.''

''Yeah, definitely.'' Matt whispered then, more and more effort with even just talking.

Kelly and Gabby helped him up and carried him between them pretty much as they brought him back to his room.

Shaking his head, Matt tried to stay conscious. As he was getting up, dizziness hit him, but not wanting to worry his friends, he tried to put one foot in front of the other.

Matt barely even seemed to have the power to get back on the bed himself, but with some help they finally managed to get him back on the bed.

''Alright, I am going to head to home, sleep some okay? We need to you to feel better.'' Kelly said then, patting Matt on his shoulder for a second.

''Thanks for coming.'' Matt said barely hearable.

''It was good to see you, I will be back soon.'' Kelly promised before grabbing his stuff together and heading to his motorbike then, leaving Gabby and Matt alone.

Brett cleared her throat as she knocked on the door, then another time as she was nervous.

Even if Jimmy was going to open the door, what was she going to say to him? Shame on him that he didn't come to shift?

Finally, the door opened and Jimmy stood there, looking shabby.

''What?'' He asked a bit surprised to see her.

''Hello would have been nice.'' Brett said, no longer letting him stop her as she pushed past him, inside.

''Are you alone?'' Brett asked as she looked at the living room, filled with mess.

''Brother is on shift today.''

''So, how are you feeling? Heard you were sick.'' Brett said as she looked at him. he didn't look sad. He look upset, that was sure, but not sick.

''Yeah.'' Jimmy said a bit absent.

''So, why don't you talk to any of us? We are all concerned about you.'' Brett admitted then and she did feel sorry for him cause he looked a bit lost.

''I just- I don't know. I don't know what to say!'' Jimmy said then.

''At least try to talk, try to let us all help you.'' She said and finally his defense seemed to fall down as he gestured to sit down on the couch.

''I just - I just don't know what to do.'' He finally admitted, feeling so stupid to having to talk about something he didn't want to bother him.

Still not sure what to say he just looked at the ground. he didn't want to be so upset about it, but no words seemed to come out now.

Walking out of the hospital, Kelly walked to his bike.

Miller had fixed it up for him and he was so happy to have is baby back again, nicely fixed.

But he also knew now that he had promised to get better to Miller for fixing his bike.

Lowering his helmet then, he put it under his arm again and walked back into the hospital. Walking back to Matt's room, he was not sure if his friend would be awake because he was struggling so hard, but he was going to try because if he knew he had to talk about it, it was going to be to his best friend.

Walking back inside the room his friend was staying, he saw Matt was still awake, but Gabby had left now as well.

''Hey, you don't need to talk...but I really need to get some stuff off my chest...and will you listen?'' Kelly asked carefully.

''Ofcourse.'' Matt said softly. Kelly looked a bit worried at his friends, saw his chest rise up and down fast, Matt having trouble breathing and concerned Kelly got up.

''Talk to me.'' Matt said struggling as he had heard from Gabby that they were concerned about Kelly because he was not talking a lot. All color seemed to leave Matt's face again and Kelly shook his head.

''No no, I am going to call a doctor.'' Kelly said concerned, running into the hallway and calling for help then, also hearing the monitor going off now, knew something was terribly wrong with his friend.

* * *

 **NOTE: A cliffhanger, cause I know you love those so much. Also I can't write tomorrow! I will now go into hiding.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter and even though it didn't have a lot of different perspectives I hope you did like it and please let me know what you think! If you don't leave a review I don't know what you think ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

Boden and Herrmann were both silent in the car. Christopher still wanted to talk to his friend abouthim wanting to look for another job in the office, because he thought it would be safer. But he was just concerned because he knew that his friend loved his job.

''Wallace, I don't think you should give up your job.'' Cindy suddenly broke the silence.

A moment Boden was just surprised because of what Cindy had said. He was so surprised that he had no idea what to say.

''What?'' He finally spoke.

''You shouldn't give up your job. It is a dangerous job, yes, but nobody is as passionate about being chief as you are and Donna and Terrance are so proud of you. If stopping is really what you want, you should do it, but I am pretty sure it is not what you want.''

Boden was still silent, letting Cindy's words sink in. He knew she was right, but he also had no idea what to say.

''Maybe you are right, I am just - not sure.'' Never had Christopher seen the chief so lost since Terrance was born.

''Take your time, but take the right decision. We need you as our chief, because you are the most passionate and best chief in the whole CFD, so please think about the job you love so much.'' Christopher said then as Cindy parked in front of his house and finally Boden nodded.

''Thank you so much, you both.'' He said then before getting out of the car. Rubbing over his side that was still sore, he walked inside, Donna walking towards him immediately, kissing him.

''Hey, how was it?''

''It was good, but Matt looked really sick. I hope he is going to get better soon.'' Boden said softly as he walked to the kitchen with her, Terrance making a mess from his high chair. He was smearing the red sauce from the pasta all around him and Wallace smirked for a second, looking at the little boy and shook his head then, thinking about what Cindy had said.

''Donna, would you mind if I keep doing the job?'' He asked then, knew she didn't mind, but he didn't want her to feel like he was failing his family, if he was going back to his job that seemed dangerous now.

''No, I kept saying that you have to keep your job, because it is what makes you happy and what makes you happy, makes me happy!'' Donna smiled then, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

''It's going to be okay, right?''

''I always told you that. It is bad what happened but it is not going to happen again and 51 needs you.'' Donna said.

''I know, I was just - I think I just needed someone to tell me it was okay.''

''It's okay.'' Donna said, holding him. Just happy that he had made up his mind and that he was going to keep doing his passion. She caressed him over his back, still careful as his side was sore, but so happy he was going to be okay, and hopefully everything would return to normal. Like before the shooting.

Pacing through the room Matt had been staying, Kelly called Gabby over and over again.

She didn'tpick up the phone, even as much as he tried but he didn't want Gabby not to be here, in case something happened.

Suddenly he noticed the light coming from the nightstand. Walking to there, he saw that there were two phones, one with the screen lit up. He saw his caller ID on the screen and realized it was Gabby's phone he was looking at, with Matt's cracked phone beside it.

''No, no, come on Gabby.'' He hissed then, looking through his phone for another way to reach Gabby.

Finally he saw Antonio's number, calling it, hoping he could help finding his sister.

Otis grabbed the bars beside him, careful putting some pressure on his leg again. The stitches were out now and he slowly had to start walking now, to get back on his feet. Even though the bullet hadn't done much damage, the muscle was sore and he had to go through physical therapy.

As he was done he met Cruz on the hallway to drive home.

''Looks like you are closer to getting back to work.'' Cruz tried to cheer him up as they made their way to the car.

''I hope so.'' Otis said then, hoping that was true. Sitting at home only seemed to make him more melancholic.

Near the entrance they almost bumped into Dawson. She was walking fast, looking upset.

''Gabby, what is wrong?'' Cruz asked concerned, grabbing her arm for a bit.

''I don't know, I don't know.'' She mumbled before pulling her arm away and walking on and Cruz and Otis looked concerned. If Gabby was running into the hospital, not sure what was going on, this couldn't be good.

Kelly looked as footsteps came towards Matt's room.

Gabby came running inside, almost dropping her bag.

''I had to come to Diego's school, they had a science fair, thank you for calling Antonio'' She said as she sat down.

''Hopefully It shouldn't be long.'' Kelly said upset, not sure what else to say.

''What is wrong with him, do you know?'' Her voice cracked.

''The patch on his heart, it got damaged by the shocking of his heart and started bleeding again internally, they are trying to fix it.'' Kelly mumbled, bowing his head.

''That is why he looked so bad in the morning, because he was bleeding out.'' Gabby said softly.

Still waiting to get news on Matt, Gabby walked to the vending machine at the end of the hall. She wasn't even really hungry but she hoped for distraction.

Tomorrow morning she was going to be needed on shift again and she was so worried now that if she had to leave Matt here, not sure how he was going to be doing.

It took forever already.

Slowly she tried to get one of the bottles of water out of the vending machine but it was stuck. Angry she hit her hand against it, the bottle still stuck and she hit it, harder this time .

Kelly came walking her way as he saw her hitting against the vending machines, so angry she had tears in her eyes.

Slowly he took her shoulders and guided her away, back inside the room Matt had been staying, where she finally broke down. He wrapped her small frame Inside his arms, letting her evacute days of emotions.

''He is going to be okay, he is going to fight through it again. I am sure.'' Kelly promised her then, trying to console Gabby, but no idea how to do it when he wasn't even sure himself.

Gabby was shaking, scared and angry and a few tears rolled down her cheeks then and she sniffed, trying to dry stop her tears from falling.

Kelly placed his hands on her cheeks as she sniffled.

''Hey it's okay to cry.'' He said then.

''I don't want to cry.'' She pressed her thumbs to her cheeks to make them disappear, Kelly never letting go of her face.

''You have been so strong for Matt since the shooting, sometimes it is better to let your feelings out.'' He said softly.

''Yeah, because you are so great at that!'' She told him, pushing his hands away and hit him in the chest and he was silent because he knew she was right.

They just sat there, waiting for news, both of them lost.

Suddenly two more people walked in, Cruz helping Otis sit down in the chair nearby.

''How are you?''' Cruz asked Gabby concerned.

''Just have to wait now...and you guys don't have to wait here-''

''Hey, we are all in this together.'' Otis said, knew it was true that even though he was feeling so down, he wasn't alone. Gabby gave him a small, grateful smile and he knew that being here wasn't going to help Matt, but if it made Gabby feel better that people were here with her to give her support, that was all she needed right now to get through this all.

* * *

 **NOTE: Aaand still a sort of cliffhanger but Boden will go back to work so I hope you forgive me! Really hope you like this chapter.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter and even though it didn't have a lot of different perspectives again I hope you did like it and please let me know what you think! If you don't leave a review I don't know what you think ;) I promise next chapter won't have a cliffhanger!**


	19. Chapter 19

Gabby was still sitting at the edge of the bed, looking down to the ground. Severide was still sitting beside her, having his hand on her shoulder, trying to make her feel better. He knew she had to be so scared and nervous, but she just wanted him to be okay.

Otis and Cruz were silent again, but their words of comfort they had said earlier were so good and it was so good to know that they cared about Matt so much.

Finally the cardiologist that had been taking care of Matt for the past week and days.

''Any news.'' Gabby almost jumped up.

''Yes, please, stay seated.'' He said as he saw Gabby was shaking, probably so worried. Gabby sat down again, her legs shacking and Kelly laid his hand on her shoulder again. Hopefully the news would finally be okay again but Gabby didn't even seem to dare to ask.

''Is he going to be okay?'' Kelly asked concerned.

''Yes, he just came out of surgery. We repaired the damage to his heart again. He is going to recover, I am sure.''

''You were sure the last time.'' Kelly said and Gabby looked at him, angry. The cardiologist was trying hard for Matt and did everything to help him, she was sure about that.

''Yes, but the fix was damaged by shocking his heart. We needed to shock his heart out of the arrhythmia, but we have to be careful from now on, even with the arrhythmia that we don't damage it again. We will higher to medication against the arrhythmia, it will make him feel sicker maybe, but it will give him to chance for his heart to heal without damaging it again.''

Gabby nodded understanding and hoped that the cardiologist was right about this.

''Can I go see him?'' Gabby asked then.

''Yes, I will take you to the ICU so you can see him. I am sorry, I can only allow one visitor for now.''

''That is okay.'' Kelly said understanding and he and Cruz and Otis got ready to leave while Gabby grabbed her stuff and followed the cardiologist then.

Cindy was checking on how the wound in her husband's shoulder was healing, but even though the muscles were still sore, the wound was almost closed now and she hoped that he could return to work soon and that his arm would be able to move without pain.

''Me and the kids are going to church and I think you should come.'' She said then.

For a moment Christopher was still unsure. It was because he still didn't seem to find any comfort in it, or maybe he was worried about facing what was hurting and on his mind. He had no idea how to deal with what had happened but he wasn't so sure if he wanted to face it now. But he also knew he would have to go to church.

''I think it would be good.'' She said then and finally he nodded.

She carefully helped him put his arm back in the sling, his arm still so sore, but also getting better slowly.

''Okay, I will come with you.'' He said then and she kissed him.

''It will bring you some comfort, I am sure.'' Cindy said and after the wise words she had said to Boden this morning, Herrmann did no longer doubt his wife at all - as if he had ever had. She helped him get his good clothes on and fixed his tie then.

''Come, let's see if the kids are ready.'' Cindy said then, straitening his tie and he smiled.

''If you wanted to get them all ready in time you should have started yesterday.'' He said with a smile then. Maybe it would be good to spend this with his family.

Low and behold, the Herrmann's did arrive in time for service and they all squeezed in together, Annabelle sitting beside her dad as he was sitting at the end of the bench. Not sure where to look when the service started, not wanting to look to the front, it was like it was not right to go here now, but when the words were spoken, they did give him a bit of comfort.

But as the words were spoken and he listened to him, it seemed like everything came back, but it was slowly making sense - maybe not even sense, but it seemed like he could finally let it rest.

Annabelle looked up then and saw her daddy crying.

''Don't cry daddy.'' She said a bit upset to see her dad cry, trying to hug her.

''It's okay, sometimes you need to let it all out.'' He said softly, putting his arm around his little daughter, a few tears still streaming down his cheeks, but also knew that this was a good thing to happen.

Gabby was lead into the ICU, so happy she was going to see Matt again. In the last bed, hidden behind closed curtains, she finally saw Matt. His chest was filled with the drains and tubes in his chest. She felt so bad because it had been gone for a few days, but now it seemed he was back at where he started.

Gabby tried to keep the tears in her eyes from streaming down her cheek, knew that it wasn't going to help Matt, but when she had cried earlier, it had already a relief and she wanted to be strong for him now, but with the support from the rest earlier, she knew she could do that.

''He should wake up in a short bit.'' The cardiologist said as Gabby sat down by the bed. Carefully she took his hand, waiting for him to wake up. She wanted to sob, let all her worried and fears out, but also knew that she had to stay strong for him. She even knew he was going to pull through, she was so sure of that, but she still wanted to hold his hand and help him through this.

All Matt was aware off for now was that the big void he was in was fading.

He tried to open his eyes and get his thoughts in order, but his head was still way too foggy. He wanted to open his eyes, but his eyelids seemed to happy and his head too heavy.

Slowly, he opened his eyes then, the world still unclear, vague.

For a second he blinked, hoping the world would slowly become clearer, but even after a bit, it was all still blurry.

He felt something on his hand and finally could make out Gabby in his blurry view. She was holding his hand and he wanted to pinch hers, to let her know that he was here but he was feeling so weak he didn't even manage.

His chest was throbbing and hurting but then Gabby suddenly moved closer and kissed him on his forehead.

''I am so glad you are awake.'' She said softly and kissed him on his forehead again.

He felt her lips on his forehead and still wanted to show his love for her, but he was barely able to keep his eyes open.

''It's going to be okay.'' She promised him again, caressing over his hair. Locking his eyes on Gabby he looked at her for a few minutes before his eyes fell shut again.

''I am going to stay here, right here with you, until you are all better...you protected me and now I will stay my your side all this time.'' Gabby promised softly.

* * *

 **NOTE: Not a cliffhanger. I know you love me again... Really hope you like this chapter.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter and even though it didn't have a lot of different perspectives again I hope you did like it and please let me know what you think! If you don't leave a review I don't know what you think ;) And who knows, maybe no cliffhanger again for next chapter, which I am sure you will like!**


	20. Chapter 20

In the common room of 51 all of them had gathered for the next shift. All of them were a bit surprised that Gabby was not there, but all of them knew it was because of Matt.

Borelli was gone as well, but they also knew that it was not because of a negative reason this time, because he had finally accepted professional health.

All of them were ready for the shift van replacement chief Jordan came walking into the common room, all of them silent then as they looked at the chief as he was holding a clipboard.

To all their disbelief he actually started to name all their names.

''Well, I haven't had this happen to me since high school.'' Kelly said in disbelief.

''It's like being the chief of a preschool. It's like little kids running everywhere. How can I lead when half of you don't even bother to show up. Dawson was here last time and now she isn't - ''

''If she isn't here, she probably has a damn good reason.'' Kelly said a bit angry. He knew Gabby wasn't here to stay with Matt now that he wasn't doing so well, but he also didn't want to explain it to the chief, knew he would get angry about them being a couple while being in the same house - hell, even on the same truck!

''Well, I can't keep replacing you all, again.'' Jordan said as he looked at his list, to see if every truck was staffed.

''She in the hospital with the truck lieutenant because they are together and he had a complication yesterday and had to go through emergency surgery and he is still not doing well.'' Kelly lost it then. He was so angry that the relief chief seemed to be judging and angry, while Gabby had a legitimate reason.

''Hopefully she will be back soon, I can't keep finding replacements.'' Jordan said angry, looking at his list.

''I think she would have rather been here.'' Kelly said angry.

''And Borelli is gone again too.'' Jordan said angry, Chow almost ducking under the table as if it was his fault.

''Well, try to not to disappear halfway during shift.'' Jordan told them then before walking away to his office.

''What a jerk.'' The lieutenant that was replacing Casey mumbled then, looking over his newspaper.

''Please let Boden be back soon, please.'' Brett sighed, her head against her hands, so upset with this chief.

Gabby was sitting by Matt's bedside later that afternoon. This morning she had called to cancel her shift and the CFD had understood, but she hoped that the chief wouldn't give the others too much of hard time. At least he was back in his own room now and that was good, cause she didn't like being in the ICU with him. It was much calmer here and more private.

He still kept going in and out of sleep and she didn't want to keep him awake, knew it would be better for him if he slept. Hopefully it would finally help him heal, because she really just wanted him to heal up so he could come home, where he belonged.

He stirred for a second with his head and opened his eyes then again.

''You're still here.'' He whispered softly.

''Yeah, I am going to stay here today.'' She said softly.

He looked around for a second, frowning slightly. This morning he had woken up in the ICU and they had talked for a few minutes until he had fallen asleep, but now he was back in his own room. She felt bad because he had been doing so well, but now he was so weak again and in pain again.

''They moved you back to your room a bit ago, but you were asleep.'' She explained him and he smiled.

''Hopefully home soon.'' He said softly and she nodded. Grabbing the big shopper bag that was beside her chair she opened it then.

''Well, I figured you could use some cheering up, something to make you feel better...so I got your favorite cookies from the supermarket - doctor checked and said you can eat them, as long as you don't finish the whole box and that will be a first...'' She smirked, putting it on his nightstand. She got a smile but that was enough for now, knew he was still in pain and tired.

''Aaand...I brought your own pillow...'' She held it up.

''You are amazing.'' He mumbled softly and she helped him sit up just a bit so she could put it behind his head, hoping to make him feel better just a bit.

''What about your shift?'' He asked concerned then, still hardly hearable because even with the oxygen support, he seemed to have trouble breathing.

''I cancelled, but it is fine. The CFD understands, I will go back next shift. I just wanted to be here for you today.''

He smiled grateful and she kissed him.

''I am sorry...if I am going to fall asleep soon.'' Matt mumbled then, already almost dozing off.

''It is fine, you need to sleep and rest up. I know the surgery took its toll on you.'' She said then, just glad that things were looking up again and she just hoped that he would be able to talk a bit again by the end of this week, because he had been doing so well and now he was back at square one.

Danny Borelli parked by the doctor's office.

He was so glad that his little brother had finally accepted to talk to a professional. He just hoped it would help now. It was so good that his partner had come by and talked him into it because she really hoped that it would help him now.

Jimmy was almost done talking with the therapist. Even though he had promised to go here, he felt stupid and he just wanted to leave.

He wasn't sure how to feel because he was the first one out during the shooting and he hadn't even gotten hurt. He felt like he had barely been there, but he still struggled with it.

He wasn't sure how to get back into work and every time he thought about going to shift, he got so fearful. He wasn't sure if he was scared it was going to happen again, but now this had happened in his dream career, he just didn't know how to handle it.

Kelly was in the common room, playing a game on his phone when the chief suddenly came walking in again.

''How is there no food ready here yet?''

''Because Jimmy usually cooks and he is not here, we were not really hungry and the guys that were hungry just made something for themselves.''

''Oh.'' The chief huffed. ''Well the general of this firehouse sure isn't good.''

''Can you give us a break, we went through a shooting! Yes, some of us are healing physically but all of us got a big blow mentally, some of us can go to shift and some of us need some more time. And they should get that time to!'' Kelly snapped then, done with this chief.

''You know what, you go and sit at home too!'' Chief Jordan said angry. ''I don't want you here on this shift anymore.''

Kelly got up, angry he was send home but even more angry with the relief chief that made it harder and harder to enjoy the job they had loved so much and tried to get back into.

* * *

 **NOTE: Not a cliffhanger again, yes, I know I have made up for the last ones now, at least I hope.,**

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I hope you did like it and please let me know what you think! If you don't leave a review I don't know what you think ;) For each review I will personally slap replacement chief Jordan ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

Kelly walked into Matt's room. It was good to see his friend back in here and even though he looked still pale and sick, but Kelly was just happy for now that he was back on the way to heal.

Matt was still asleep under the blanket that Gabby had brought for him, sleeping a lot better now he had his own stuff here again.

Finally he did wake up, surprised to his friend.

''Hey, sorry.'' Matt said, trying to sit up a bit, even though it immediately caused his chest to throb.

''Don't be sorry, I just came in.'' Kelly said, helping his friend sit up a bit and fluffing up the pillows before standing beside the bed.

''How was shift?'' Matt asked as he looked up.

''I got kicked out of shift.'' Kelly mumbled and Matt let go of a small smile.

''There is no fun without me, I know.'' Matt said with a small smile, Kelly sitting down so their eyes were on the same height.

''You look a bit better. Are you feeling better too?''

''A bit.'' Matt said. Even though his chest was hurting and he still didn't feel like he felt before the second surgery and the higher dose of medication made him feel sick, he was glad he hadn't had any more arrhythmias.

''What happened at shift?''

''Oh, the relief chief is a bit of an ass. He has no sympathy for any of us. I don't want sympathy but I know it's hurting the others, I said something and I was kicked out.''

''Sound like Pridgen level bad.'' Matt moaned, annoyed that they had to deal with this after all that had already happened.

''This guy is even worse.'' Kelly shook his head.

''is that possible?'' Matt shook his head.

''Yes, it is.'' Kelly said then.

''You wanted to talk to me before, if you still want to talk..'' Matt said, suddenly stopping because a wave of nausea fell over him, caused by the new medication and even though Kelly wanted to talk about it again before, he suddenly saw his friend going pale and didn't want to say anything about it, not sure how Matt would handle knowing that his friend was struggling too.

''No, it is fine.'' Kelly shook his head.

''You wanted to talk to me, right be-''

''It's fine, really.'' Kelly assured his friend, didn't want to worry him even more.

''Oh, okay.'' Matt said a bit unsure then.

Kelly was silent for a few seconds, not sure what to say when Matt grabbed the small tub that was on his bed just in time. Kelly helped him sit up a bit more, Matt throwing up.

''Attractive, very attractive.'' Kelly tried to keep it light for his friend, making sure Matt was okay.

''That is what your face does to people.'' Matt mumbled, spitting a bit to clean his mouth.

''Thanks, I love you too.'' Kelly said before walking with the tub to the bathroom in the room to clean it out, just feeling bad for his friend.

Close to dinner, Mouch was playing with Pouch in the garden. Even though she usually stayed at the firehouse, she had had to go to the vet for checkups and Mouch had taken her home after.

''Come on, get the stick!'' Mouch yelled as he threw it away again, the dog dashing after it.

Trudy Platt came home from work and walked up behind him, hugging him and kissing him on his cheek.

''Hey, how was your day?''

''Good, little Pouch is all good too, so taking her back to the firehouse tomorrow.''

''That is great, the boys involved with the shooting finally talked today, by the way.''

''I don't want to hear about it.'' Mouch said, getting the stick back from Pouch and throwing it away again.

''Why not?'' Trudy asked a bit worried, putting her hand on his shoulder. If he didn't want to know that was fine, but she didn't want to let it pass, because she had thought that it would interest him.

''I just don't want to know because I was there...and I know that happened.'' Mouch said a bit upset, throwing the stick for Pouch again then.

''Okay...Sorry to bring it up.'' Trudy said then.

At the apartment Cruz and Otis were renting, Otis was slowly making his way to the kitchen. His leg was so sore still and he hoped that that would get better soon. Being alone gave him so much time thinking about all that happened in the shooting again and he didn't want it, he just wanted to move past it and go back to work.

Cruz came back from giving zumba training.

''I already made the food.'' Otis said then.

''Oh, great. I will carry it to the table.'' Cruz said as Otis still had trouble walking and he did so, but turned around then to see his friend looking upset and worried.

''I am worried about not getting back to shift.'' Otis said, limping to the table slowly.

''It's going to be fine man, really.'' Cruz said again then and Otis nodded, hoping is friend was right.

Gabby came to visit Matt later that afternoon and saw he wasn't feeling well, she knew him good enough to see that.

''You haven't even started your cookies.'' She joked as she put her bag down and kissed him.

''Feeling too sick.'' He admitted then. ''I've puked up everything so far and I don't want to finish them and have them come up again.''

''Oh.'' Gabby pouted, sad he was feeling so terrible.

''I am sorry if I puke again.'' He mumbled softly as she bend his way again and kissed him against his temple.

''Why are you sorry about that?'' She asked as she caressed over his hair then.

''It's not exactly what I want to do around my fiancée.'' He said as he was still holding up the tub.

''Are you kidding me, I worked as a paramedic, I had people puke over themselves, over me, everywhere. You shouldn't be embarrassed about it.'' She smirked then and finally he let go of a small smile.

Even though she did want to talk with him, she saw he was feeling just poorly and only caressed his back and hand, hoping to make him feel better and trying to support and comfort him.

Suddenly the door burst open and Nancy Casey walked in.

''Oh Matt, I finally managed to get here!'' She exclaimed as she almost pushed Gabby aside to hug him.

''Mom, be careful!'' Matt just managed to say, feeling he - and the wound on his chest - were getting crushed. Finally she let go of him.

''What are you even doing here.'' Nancy said then as she looked at Gabby.

''I am here, by his side, which I can't say about you.'' Gabby huffed.

''Guys, please don't fight.'' Matt said softly, looking concerned between his fiancée and his mom.

''You are the reason he even got shot in the first place, so I heard. There is no reason, you should even be here!'' Nancy told Gabby then, angry.

''At least I was here the last weeks.'' Gabby said then, looking at Matt, expecting him to say something, or send his mom away.

But Matt was laid back in the pillows again, seemingly almost falling asleep, tired and sick. Nancy had sat down on the chair she had been sitting, caressing his hand and angry she shook her head.

''You know what, I will be back tomorrow.'' She said angry, grabbing her bag and walking out.

It was not that she was angry with Matt, but the last two weeks she had been so supportive and Nancy busting in and saying these things to her had hurt her soul.

* * *

 **NOTE: Not a full on cliffhanger! But how will this end with Nancy Casey suddenly coming in and blaming Gabby!**

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I hope you did like it and please let me know what you think! If you don't leave a review I don't know what you think ;) Now you can be angry about Nancy Casey instead of Jordan!**


	22. Chapter 22

Cruz walked to the couch with a beer and chips,. ready for some Netflix binge watching with Otis.

''Next week this time we could be at the CFD barbeque. ''Cruz said, even though he wasn't so sure about going.

''I am not sure if I want to go yet.'' Otis admitted.

''Me neither.'' Cruz admitted as he sat down on the couch as well.

''What, why not?'' Otis asked surprised as even though he was planning on not going, he had not expected that Cruz did not want to go.

''Well, because everybody there will still see us as the house that got shot up and that is not something I want to be stared at for, or talk about the whole barbeque.''

''Oh, I thought about not going - because...I don't know, maybe even the same reason because i just don't like talking about it either.''

''I will ask tomorrow if others want to go, but I don't think anybody is eager to go.'' Cruz said and Otis nodded. They would know then if others would go and if they would then maybe they should too, but Otis knew Cruz and a good point. None of them wanted to be there only to talk about what had happened before.

Matt looked as Gabby walked in, ready to walk when she came in.

''Hey, glad to see you again today, hope your mom won't send me away again.'' She teased him as she walked in, not angry with him and they shared a kiss.

''I am sorry I didn't say anything.''

''That is fine, I know you felt lousy yesterday.'' Gabby said understanding and Matt smiled at her then, glad that she was not too mad with him. Looking back at what happened yesterday, he wished that had said something because his mother had been out of line and he knew that she had hurt Gabby's feelings. Gabby had been beside him and had been his biggest support all this time and his mom hurting her was so wrong.

''I know, but i should have said something.'' He said then as she wrapped the bathrobe around him and kissed him then.

''Really,, it is fine. As long as she won't come barging in here again and gets angry at me again.''

''Err..she did say she wanted come by again today, but I don't know how late or if she still will.''

''Oh.'' Gabby said then, not sure what to say. Sure, she was his mom and Gabby had no right saying that she was not allowed to visit him. As long as Matt did not not want her here, it was not her right. But ugh, Nancy bugged her and she just hoped that Nancy would be nicer from now on, not just for her but couldn't be good for Matt's recovery if his fiancée and his mom kept being in cahoots with each other.

''I am ready.'' Matt said then and she helped him get up, holding him as she was worried he was going to fall or anything bad would happen.

She was holding him tight as he was making a few steps.

''I can't-'' Matt panted then and she guided him back to the bed, Matt panting and having difficulties even sitting up. The door burst open again and Gabby groaned, knew Nancy Casey was walking in on her pinpoint heels.

''He shouldn't be out of bed. Was this your idea?''

''Mom, the nurse said it was fine if I walked a few steps today.'' Matt told his mom then, not happy with how she came in again and already was causing tension between them all. But then she also did not want to leave him alone anymore again because she had already done that when he was younger and she was still his mom.

Gabby helped him lay down again and both Gabby and Nancy did not look at each other, refusing to acknowledge each other's existence.

''I think I need to puke again.'' Matt said softly then, Gabby handing him the tub.

''The medication is only making him sicker!'' Nancy mumbled then.

''Well, it's stopping the arrhythmia, which would be way worse.''

''Maybe he should be off it if he feels so sick.'' Nancy argued.

''Í am right he-'' Matt said but both women seemed to have forgotten that they were sitting right by him, ready to fight again.

''No, because he needs the for the arrhythmia.''

''Well, i am his mom-''

''Stop it! I can decide for myself which medication I want to use!'' He said angry then, done with the two women fighting about him, about something that his own choice - not theirs - to make.

''Matt-''

''No, I don't need you to fighting about what I want to do with my body and my health. Seriously! It is my choice to make! And if you can't agree with each other, then please stop talking!''He said, putting his hand against the wound on his chest then that was still healing, because it was hurting now.

''See what you did!'' Nancy said to Gabby then.

''What I did, you are the one that started about the medication-''

''Because he is my son!''

''Well he is my damn fiancé!''

''That's it! You two get out now! I am trying to recover and you two are not making it easier by bickering and fighting!'' Matt shouted angry then. Immediately he felt bad about shouting at Gabby. Because his mom sort of had it coming, Gabby had been here with him all this time, but his heart was pounding, his chest was hurting and he didn't want them to shout in front of him.

It was so annoying that neither of them seemed to be able to act like grownups. He felt sick and in pain and the least thing he needed was his mom and his fiancée bickering about nothing.

''Whatever you want.'' Gabby mumbled, grabbing her bag, glancing angry at both Matt and Nancy before walking out.

''And you, get out as well!'' Matt said even angrier at his mom. ''Look what you did again!''

''Matt-''

''Get out!''

Finally his mom left as well, Matt laying down again, his heart pounding as the door slammed close. So angry with both of them and himself.

''Going back to shift tomorrow.'' Jimmy said as he was folding his uniform and putting it in his back.

''Glad to hear that, but are you sure yu are ready?''

''I mean, I think so. Maybe it is good to go back now before I am make it bigger than it really is and get even more nervous.''

''That sounds sensible.'' Danny nodded.

''Have you even felt like this after a shift?''

''I mean – yeah, not as bad as you were feeling because nothing ever happened to my firehouse to extent of what happened to yours, but we had a really bad all before, that made me take a couple of shifts off from my holidays. Just because I felt like it was not the job I sighed up, right as you felt.''

''What happened?'' Jimmy asked curious.''

''Fire at a daycare, so many kids didn't make it. It was bad.'' Danny shook his head, not really wanting to talk about it, worried it would give his brother a even worse feeling.

''Shit.''

''Yeah, but I know what it feels like, I just also know that being a fireman or an EMT has always been your dream and I am so glad you are not going to give it up now.'' Danny said then. ''I am sure you are going to feel a lot better after having a good shift tomorrow, as I am sure you are going to have.

''Thanks.''

''That's what we are brothers for, right?'' Danny nodded.

''True.''

''And for this.'' Danny said then, suddenly pulling Jimmy's head between his elbow and his side and pushing his knuckles down on Jimmy's head, ruffling through his hair harshly.

''Danny! Stop it!'' Jimmy yelled out, trying to push his older brother away, both of them laughing then.

* * *

 **NOTE: Okay so don't kill me for the Dawsey scene with Nancy! I hope you liked the brotherly moment between Jimmy and Danny, now the show has gone the other way. Hope you liked that and that made you forgive part of the Dawsey Nancy scene haha.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I hope you did like it and please let me know what you think! If you don't leave a review I don't know what you think ;) And yes next chapter you get chief Jordan to hate again!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Two days later**

Matt looked down at his phone on his lap as the nurse pushed the wheelchair back to his room.

Yesterday the stitches had been removed from the surgery and he finally got to do physical therapy today. Even though he was glad that it felt he was closer to recovering, now he was in physical therapy and he had walked for a bit without his heart playing up. Even though he felt weak, he hoped he owuld get to go home tomorrow.

The only thing tht made it hard to stay positive, Gabby hadn't been here yesterday and she wasn't reachable today either. Now, today she was on shif tbut with the CFD barbecue he was pretty sure she wasn't going to be here tomorrow either and he knew that was also because she was angry. He had tried to reach her every way but she refused to take her phone, as much as he had apologized for getting angry and sending her out.

As if that wasn't worse enough yet, his mom was waiting for him in his room again. Trying to ignore her, still angry as the nurse helped him on the bed he just wished that she would go away. But before she could start talking, he grabbed the remote and turned the tv on.

''Matt, how did it go?''

''Please just go mom, Gabby should be here, not you.'' Matt said upset as he put the volume of the TV up again, not wanting to talk to her anymore.

He had seen this episode of Mythbusters a long time ago, but anything was better than having to talk to his mom.

''Matt, do you want any more water?''

''No.'' He said annoying, reaching for his phone and hoping he had a message from Gabby, but he still didn't.

Slowly he got up and walked to the bathroom, locking the door to get rid of his mom for a few minutes, sitting down on the toilet with the lid down and panting for a few seconds, taking his phone from the robe then and trying to reach Gabby again.

Staying in there for a few more minutes, he walked back to bed, wishing his mom and gone away but she was still there.

''No message from Gabby yet?''

Matt looked up from his phone, frowning at his mom.

''Well, I know she hasn't been here yesterday and she is not here now, so I figured you tried to reach her.''

''Yeah, thanks for ruining it.'' Matt said angry then.

''Says more about her than about you. You caught a bullet for her and she does-''

''Mom, please just go away!'' He said upset.

''Sorry, sorry.'' Nancy said, not moving and Matt turned around, trying to fall asleep.

Gabby was on shift, stirring through her coffee. Looking at her phone she saw there was another mmissed call from Matt and for a second she thought about calling him back becuase she was concerned about him, but she was also still angry about what had happened last visit.

It all felt a bit too much now.

Jimmy was sitting in the ambulance, he was not as sure how to feel about everything here. It was good to bei n a trusted place again, but he was also nervous. Even though he was sure nothing was going to happen, being at hoem and putting it off the last weeks had only made it worse.

''Let's do counting, okay?'' Brett said then, saw he was deep in thoughts and she was not sur eif that was what he needed now, maybe it was better if he did not thinka bout everything too much but was busy instead.

''Yeah, that sounds good.'' Jimmy said then and even though the last time they had been planning to do that, thing went terribly wrong, it seemed good now.

* * *

 **The next day**

* * *

Even though all of them were tired of the shift they had just done, after a while they had decided to go to the CFD barbecue after all.

They were all sitting by the table together and tried to mind their own business. It was so awkward as most of the other firehouses were still looking at them with pity, glaring at them

Every now and then one dropped by, being awkward, telling them how sorry they were. Cause nobody seemed to know what to say. Because there was nothing to say that would make them all feel better.

So instead they sat together, ignored by all the other people there for lack of knowing what tosay and for now, them being together was enough.

''Doctor, there is a problem with mister Casey.'' A nurse came running to the cardiologist as soon as he came onto the floor to check on Matthew Casey. Even though he was in regular care now, he came in two times a day to make sure how the man was doing and ot monitor the healing of his heart. It had been a close call and it was okay to call it a miracle that the firefighter was still alright.

''What is wrong?''

''he signed his release forms, says he can't stay another day.''

''Let me go talk to him.''

The cardiologist looked as Matt was standing by his bed, dressed in jeans and a shirt, packing his stuff.

''What are you doing, mr Casey?''

''I am going home.'' He said then.

''But you are not released yet.'' The cardiologist said surprised.

''I signed all the forms and know the risk.'' Matt said then.

''Mr Casey, it is a terrible idea. I would really like to keep you here for a few days more. You are way too weak to go home yet and your heart is still unpredictable.''

''I don't care, I want to go home.'' Matt said upset. He didn't even really care about being home, but he just wanted to see Gabby.

''Do you at least have somebody to pick you up? I really don't agree with this. Not after all we have tried to do to keep you healthy and alive. You are really harming you health by doing that.''

''Yeah.'' Matt lied. He knew it was stupid to leave, but all he wanted was going to Gabby andmaking up. The idea of staying here without her, made him feel so bad.

Gabby was grabbing another wine, hoping it would losen her up and would make her feel better, as Kelly suddenly stood beside her.

''Matt hasn't answered my texts in two days, do you know how he is or why he doesn't reply?''

''I don't know, haven't been there in two days.'' She admitted.

''Why?''

''Because his mom makes it really hard to be around, she is so unfriendly and picks a fight and he told me to get out, so that is what I did.''

''Gabby, he needs you. As stubborn he might have been sending you out, I am sure he wants nothing more than having you by his side.'' Kelly said.

''Well then he shouldn't have yelled at me.'' Gabby said upset as she filled her glass again. Looking at her glass and into her drink, she knew Kelly was right and she wasn't sure what to do. As much as she was angry with him, she did miss him. Maybe she should go tomorrow.

To be honest, she did miss Matt.

* * *

 **NOTE: So Matt and Gabby are in rough water sthanks to Nancy but is Matt going to make it better of worse by leving the hospital.**

 **So sorry this chapter took a while. I moved to the UK (will be living in Scotland till september) earlier this week thus I needed time to get settled and didn't have time to write and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Do let me know what you thought about this hapter by leaving a review.**


	24. Chapter 24

Gabby was still sitting at the table, slowly typing a message to Matt now that she would come by later tonight. Maybe it was good to make up. For a second she thought about getting up now and going there, but she also guessed that Nancy would be here because she was going to stay there during the day and it seemed better to go tonight. She just hoped he would be awake then. They had had fights before but now she felt bad about them being on bad grounds.

She knew she may have been overreacting. It wasn't really that much of his fault that his mom was making it hard and maybe he should have talked to her earlier.

''Otis still coming?'' Herrmann asked concerned. He was standing with a drink, Cindy and the kids having dinner. He was the first one to return to wok next shift and he was excited, but with Wallace also coming back, he was wondering what was up with Otis and why he was not here.

''I don't know, he didn't want to. I said I wasn't going to go but you all persuaded me.'' Cruz said then.

''Well, I hope he will still come. I was nervous too but it is good for us all to be together again.''

Suddenly a cab stopped by the park. For a second they expected Otis to still show up but Gabby looked surprised as Matt was helped out by the driver.

''What, is he allowed to go home?'' Kelly said surprised as they walked his way, Kelly taking Matt's bag as soon as he could as Matt almost seemed to be collapsing.

''Matt, what are you doing here?''

''I released myself.'' Matt said as Gabby wrapped her arms around him, helping him walk to the table.

''Oh, if you weren't such poor health, I would punch you.'' Gabby said angry. Kelly tried not to smirk as he was not sure anymore which of the two was more stubborn.

Gabby and Matt sat down by an empty table.

''What are you doing, you shouldn't have released yourself,''

''I just want to say how sorry I am about sending you out with the fight with my mom...I really wanted to see you and make up and you wouldn't take your call.'' Matt said and Gabby felt so bad about not going there the last few days and not making up with him ad that he now released himself to make up with her.

''Oh baby, I am sorry too...I shouldn't have let your anger on your mum from seeing you.'' She said and they shared a kiss. Sure, they would have to talk about it more, but for now she just felt bad he had left the hospital.

''I am going to get you back to Chicago Med. I don't want you to get sick or anything.'' She said then but he shook his head.

''It's fine. I just wanna go home. I got my medication and it should be fine.'' Matt said then.

''No, you have to be in the hospital where you can be monitored.'' She said concerned. She caressed over his hand then. He looked tired and sick but shook his head again.

''no, I want to stay here with you...just for today, I will go back tomorrow, okay?''

''Tonight. In a few hours.'' She said strict.

''Hmpff. Fine then.'' Matt mumbled as he and Gabby walked to the table where the others were sitting.

It was great to finally see the others again. Being here all together made it the first time they were together again. The only thing that made them sad was that Otis hadn't shown up. Sure, they understood where he was coming from, but it would have been good if they were all together.

All of them were also a bit concerned about Matt, even though only Kelly and Gabby knew he had released himself, but he looked far from good. But him being here also give them hope that in a few weeks, hopefully everything would be how it was.

''I am so glad that the relief chief is not here, what an asshole.'' Kelly said then an they all nodded.

''We barely know how bad it is.'' Herrmann said to Matt, Boden nodded as well.

''I think I am glad about that now.'' Boden said then.

''Yeah, be glad, he is such an ass.''

''Well, he is not here because we probably gave him a migraine with trying to get the house complete on shift.'' Mouch sighed annoyed and they all laughed, knew that was pretty much true.

''Hey, you are the firehouse that got shot up, right?'' a firefighter fro another house suddenly came walking their way.

''Yeah, yeah we are. But we are also firehouse 51, not just that shift that had gotten shot at.'' Herrmann said a bit upset.

''Sorry, I was just wondering.''

''And you were right.'' Herrmann said, all the others silent. They didn't want to talk about it all the time but all the people here seemed to want confirmation they were those people.

A bit ashamed, the other firefighter went away and they had some more dinner, evening falling.

Looking aside, Gabby saw Matt was struggling to stay awake.

''We are going soon.'' Gabby said then, didn't want him to get even more tired. He should be in the hospital not here. For a second Matt wanted to object because he liked t stay but he knew there was not much he was allowed to say as he just had to be happy.

''Gabby, I will go back tomorrow.''

''No, you are going to Chicago med.''

''Oh, as if you don't want to cuddle with me tonight.'' Matt smiled then and finally she nodded and they took the cab home together.

Arriving at home, Gabby and Matt walked to the bedroom.

She helped him sit down on the bed again and she helped his shirt from over his head, Matt almost too tired to sit up.

''Are you sure I shouldn't bring you to the hospital? I am worried Matt.''

''It's gonna be fine, I just need to sleep.'' Matt said then and Gabby kissed him on his forehead and she looked down at his chest now. There was a large scar on his chest, right in the middle and he smiled.

''Heard chicks dig scars.''

''This scar saved us both, so yes.'' She smiled a bit then, kissing him then. After changing into sleepwear and Matt taking his medication for tonight, they laid down together. She laid close to him, carefully not to hurt him and even though she was so angry that he had just left against doctors orders, it was great to finally spend the night again together.

''I am sure this is making me a lot better than being in the hospital.'' Matt said softly then.

''I hope so, because I really want to keep you here.'' She said softly and she caressed over his head, so happy to have him home, breathing and safe beside her. Hopefully it would mean it would all get better soon.

Matt was peaceful asleep beside her and even though the wine was making her drowsy and she knew he could fall asleep if she wanted, she stayed awake, to listen to Matt's heartbeat.

* * *

 **NOTE: A quick update to make up for my absence. I hope you like how Matt and Gabby's storyline got resolved for now. Will he go back to the hospital and will Nancy finally leave them alone? Is Herrmann ready to go back to work and what is up with Otis?**

 **I hope you did like this chapter even though it was largely Matt and Gabby focused. There is going to be ore of the others next chapter too. Please do let me know what you think before you go!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Little note: I am sorry for 1) the slow updates 2) not being up to date with your fics. I have recently moved and got a new job as some know and I am just so busy with that. I am really sorry about that and hopefully I will be able to update more and read more soon!**

Gabby woke up in the morning, realizing that this time she was not waking up alone.

Looking beside her, Matt was still fast asleep. She slowly got up from the bed, Matt still asleep and looking at the alarm, she knew she had to wake him up soon because he still had to go to physical therapy.

Matt woke up a bit later as he heard noises from the kitchen and Gabby sitting. Turning around a bit and waking up, he looked as Gabby walked back into the bedroom a bit later with a tray with fruit, toast with jam en water.

''Hey, good morning, I made breakfast.'' Gabby said as she put the tray down on the bed.

''Hmmm, I would have loved to make you some breakfast.'' He smiled then and she crawled back in bed beside him.

''Don't get used to it.'' She teased him.

''So you are not really going to bring me back to the hospital.''

''Yes I am – but hear me out.''

Matt pretended to be really annoyed but also knew it was because she cared.

''I am not saying I am going to bring you back to stay, but your doctor called while I was making breakfast that you should come in and he and your physical therapist will make sure you are really okay with staying home.''

''That sound good.'' He smiled then and kissed her on her forehead and they got ready to leave.

Christopher and Cindy were in the park with the kids. Tomorrow he was going to be on shift for the first time again.

Sitting together, they looked as the kids were playing in front of them. She was holding his hand and he smiled at her.

''Everything is going to be normal again now.'' He said as if he wanted to promise her.

''Well, I am still a bit concerned.''

''My arm is all good!'' He assured her.

''Why did you get so angry about the firefighter that asked if you were from firehouse 51?'' She asked then.

''I just don't want to keep talking about it.'' Herrmann said then, pinching her hand.

''Why? It was just a question.''

''Because I just want to move on Cindy. I don't ant every body only knowing me as that firefighter from that firehouse that was shot up by the thugs.''

''I understand Christopher, but the firefighter yesterday on the barbecue was just trying to be nice.''

''I know, I know. I just want things to get back to normal.''

''I think us all.'' Cindy smiled as she caressed him over his head and kissed him on his cheek then jumping up.

''Lee Henry, kick against the ball, not your brother!'' She shouted as she walked his way and Christoper couldn't help but smirk.

Maybe from tomorrow on everything was going to be okay.

Matt as sitting on the examining table, waiting for the doctor to come back and hopefully clear him to do the rest of his recovery at home.

Gabby was a bit concerned as it did not go so well during the physical test but she still hoped that it was enough to get him home. At least his heart seemed to be stable.

The cardiologist came walking back in.

''So that went pretty well, but I do need to ask you the most important question.''

Matt nodded, whatever was going to be the question.

''Do you feel ready to go home?''

''Yes I do, I just really want to be home.'' Matt admitted then and the cardiologist said understanding.

''I am glad to hear that, but like I said, I am not sure if it is a good idea, but if you stick to all the rules around healing and your medication and maybe it will be good for you to be home.'' The cardiologist said then.

''I am sure it will, thank you so much for all your good care, sorry I am such a stubborn patient.'' Matt said then, shaking his hand.

''Well, if you hadn't been so stubborn, I am not sure if you would have made it, so I think it is a good thing.''

''Not everybody would agree.'' Matt smirked as Gabby was rolling her eyes.

Soon Gabby and Matt left, Matt just being happy to get the blessing of the doctor to go home.

Gabby held his hand as they walked to the elevator.

''Don't want to try the stairs?'' She teased him and he shook his head.

''As if you would allow me.''

''True.'' Gabby said then and they got in the elevator, walking to the apartment then. Matt was obviously struggling and tired but she was just happy to have him at home.

''Hmm, shift again for you tomorrow.'' He said then as he walked to the kitchen with her, sitting down as he was tired from the short walk.

''Yeah, I am not sure if I should-''

''I don't think the new chief will forgive you if you don't show up.'' Matt said then, ''I will be fine.''

''Are you sure?''

''Yeah, might just spend most of my day in bed anyway.'' He said then and she smirked.

''You're boring.''

''I know, I know.'' He smiled a bit as he was just happy to be at home and that they could bicker again.

''Here, let me make the salad.'' He said then and she shook her head.

''No it is fi-''

''There was a time you would just eat my cooking with delight. You usually beg me to make corned Beef.'' He said then, getting up and starting to help her cook, cutting the vegetables and she smiled as she looked at him, felt like everything was back to normal – even though she knew it wasn't, her and Matt together in the kitchen and bickering like a married couple did make it feel like that.

Beside her, he was helping her out as much as possible and it wasn't before long before their dish was preparing in the oven. She looked at him with a smile then, standing across from him.

'What, get that cheesy grin of your face.'' Matt teased her again when she suddenly wrapped her arms around him.

''I just love that you are home.'' She said then almost burying her head in his chest, so happy to have him close to her again.

Kelly was on the couch, watching a show about old cars and he knew he had to go to bed soon if he wanted to get enough sleep before shift tomorrow, but he would when this would be finished soon and he did want to see how they were going to fix this car up.

Today had been good with getting a text that Matt was allowed to do the rest of his recovery at home.

When the show was finished he cleaned up the mess in the living room and walked on to his bedroom then, rolling into bed and checking his phone again, surprised to see he had a couple of missed called from Boden and he called back.

''Something wrong?'' He asked concerned.

''Kelly would you care to explain to me why chief Jordan has suspended you from the shift tomorrow.''

''What?! I got in trouble with the replacement chief before, but no reason to suspend me!'' Kelly jumped up.

''Well, you better sort this out, before this gets any worse.'' Boden warned him, as if that was not obvious.

''I will, I just have to.'' Kelly said concerned as he dropped his phone, still not sure how this could happen.

* * *

 **NOTE: So everybody is really tying to get things back to normal and are so happy it seems they are finally falling into place again. But are they really? And what is the new chief planning for next shift?**

 **Thank you so much for reading! Like I said in the little note, sorry that this update took so long. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless and please do let me know what you thought about this chapter by leaving a review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! Sorry for barely being able to post. New job, new country and new life have me very busy, but I really hope you are still interesting in my writing and I am going to try to update more often!**

* * *

Gabby left Matts arms and got out of bed, wanting to get to shift but do it without waking him up, but as soon as she slipped from between his arms, he woke up as well.

''Oh hey.'' She said, kissing him on his forehead.

''Morning,'' He grumbled softly and she caressed over his head.

''Are you feeling okay?''

''Yeah, just groggy.'He smiled then and slowly he got up from the bed, Gabby helping him up.

''If you don't want me to go to shi-''

''No, please. Just go. I will be fine.'' He smiled then as he walked to the kitchen with her, Gabby making sure he was taking all his medication.

''I know. Just love you. Just worried.'' She smiled, hugging him then.

''I know. I love you too.'' he said, caressing over her hair and kissing her on her forehead then.

As she was getting ready for the day, Matt just got dressed in lounge wear as he was going to be home for the day and curled up on the couch, already tired but it was better than being in the hospital and rolled up under a blanket, Gabby walking in ready for shift then.

''You sure you are going to be okay?'' She asked as he sat up to kiss her.

''Oh stop it, I am going to be good!'' He smiled then.

''I love you.'' She smiled then, kissing him again and walking out then. Matt laid down again, taking nap a bit longer but just happy to be home and excited to see her again after shift.

Kelly pressed the doorbell, the door still not opening and concerned he knocked on the door but the door opened three seconds later, Matt standing in the doorway, looking a little bit better than he did the last time Kelly saw him. He was still looking tired and pale but Kelly knew he was on the mend and that was all that mattered right now.

''Can't sprint to the door, calm down.'' Matt shook his head, acted to be very disappointed with his friend.

''Sorry, just wanted to make sure you wouldn't leave me here with this delicious lunch I brought you.'' Kelly smirked, happy to see his friend.

''Shouldn't you be on shift?'' Matt said a bit surprised as he let Kelly in.

''No, chief asshole decided I am suspended for this shift, probably because I got better looks.'' Kelly stated dryly as he walked after Matt to the kitchen and put down the take away bag.

''Hope you got some greasy good take away.'' Matt said as he looked as Kelly grabbed some plates.

''I went to the salad bar.''

''Oh dear-''

''For you.'' Kelly said, plating the salads.

''I am surprised you knew where to find it.'' Matt said, finding it funny that Kelly had gone to a healthy restaurant only for him.

''Shut up.'' Kelly mumbled as he put down the plate in front of Matt, grabbing some water for the both of them and sitting down then.

''So how are you really doing?'' Kelly said then, digging into the pile of quinoa and other stuff he had never had before and never expected to have.

''It's alright. Arrhythmias seem to be gone completely now. Medication is doing what it should and the doctor says all there is left is slowly building down the medication and building up my stamina''

''That sounds good. So when I can stop feeding you the diet of a bunny?''

''Hopefully soon. I mean, the doctor said I can slowly start eating what I want again. I just don't want to risk it.'' Matt said then.

''That is good.'' Kelly nodded, scoffing the food down, not even sure if he knew everything that was in there.

After lunch they sat down on the couch.

''Do you want to go for a walk later?'' Kelly asked then, wanted his friend to stay moving and go outside even if it was a short walk.

''Yeah, that sounds good.'' Matt said tired, but knew his friend was right and they watched part of a movie.

''I am alright, you don't need to stay, really.'' Matt said as he didn't want his friend to feel like he had to stay to keep an eye on him.

''I don't mind, really. I do mind Gabby killing me if I leave you alone tonight.''

''Knew this was her plan.'' Matt groaned. It was cute she was concerned about him, but he didn't want her to worry when she was on shift.

''It was an idea of the both of us.'' Kelly assured him.

''Well, fair enough then.'' Matt smirked.

Boden walked into the firehouse, greeted like a true champ by the others. With Jordan being so terrible to him again, it was great to see him here. After talking to all of them, he walked to the replacement chief.

''Where is Kelly Severide?'' Boden asked, pretending he didn't know.

''OhI dont want any disrespectful firefighters serving under me.''

''Hmm...Kelly Severide is disrespectful? Hmmm, wouldn't say so.'' Boden said and all of the firefighters looked as Boden was clearly intimidating the man. It was not helping chief Jordan that Boden was at least a full head taller then him and was not almost leaning over him.

''He was disrespectful to me.'' Jordan huffed.

''Kelly Severide made a video of a dying man in a building collapse and showed it to the woman. He took care of a boy while his mom, a detective, got shot. Kelly Severide is one of the most considerate and respectful men I know.'' Boden said calmly.

''not to -''

''Then maybe you are the problem.'' Boden said an for a second Jordan opened his mouth but closed it again then.

''Fine...fine. I will be happy when I am of here.'' Jordan said then, walking off to his office.

''I think we all will be.'' Herrmann shook his head, getting nods of approval by the others.

Gabby sat on the bench in the locker room. After the hectic call she had felt like changing her shirt but being in the locker room was still something that made her heart jump. She just wanted to get away from here cause every time she was here, she could just see Matt bleeding out on the floor again.

Slowly she took her phone from her pocket and tried to call him. Matt did not take off the phone then and she was worried about it.

Calling Kelly, he took of the phone then.

''Hey, is Matt okay? He didn't take off the phone.'' Gabby said concerned then.

''Oh, we went for a short walk in the afternoon. He is crashed on the couch. Moved him to bed but he is exhausted.'' Kelly smirked.

''I was worried.''

''Oh stop being that, he is going to be fine. He was cracking jokes today. I know it is rough what has happened. But it is all going to be okay now. Heard I am on again next shift so it will ready be okay. I am sure.''

''Yeah, me too.'' Gabby said with a smile then.

''Alright, I am going to sleep soon, don't worry, I am going to stay in case Matt needs me.''

''Sounds good, thanks so much.''

''Ofcourse.'' Kelly said and they hung up then, Gabby smiling as she walked to the common room.

''Why are you smiling from ear to ear?'' Herrmann smiled, glad to see her so happy. He still care so much about her and it was good to see her smiling.

''Matt is doing great, that just makes me happy.'' She smiled.

''That is great you have been through a lot after the shooting and seeing you smile, makes me so happy.''

''It is all going to be fine.'' Herrmann promised her then.

''I just know it will be.'' Gabby smiled then and for the first time she was absolutely sure about that.

* * *

 **NOTE: Thank you so much for still reading, hoped you like this more happy chapter. So will things be okay for Kelly again and will the replacement chief finally calm down and be nicer?**

 **Thank you so much again please let me know what you thought about this chapter and hopefully till the next chapter!**


	27. Chapter 27

Gabby came home from shift, exhausted. Loud snoring was sounding from the spare bedroom and she guessed Kelly had moved back into his old bedroom for the night. Walking to her bedroom she shared with Matt, she was so glad to see him. He was still fast asleep and she was as silent as possible, crawling in the bed beside him and fell asleep.

When she woke up, he was awake, leaning on his elbow as he was caressing the side of her face.

''Good morning.'' He smiled then and he kissed her, tenderly.

''Hmm, I love you.'' She said then, rolling over and leaning over him as she kissed him again.

''I mean you better, took me a bullet and nearly my heart.'' He teased her a bit and she shook her head.

''Now I hate you.''

''That is okay.'' He smirked but instead they shared another kiss. Gabby's hand krept under the shirt he slept in and she kept on kissing him, caressing his chest. They made out for a few minnutes.

''Gabby, my heart is racing.'' He said softly then while they were making out.

Immediately she stopped.

''oh no, I am sorry.''

''Sorry for my lousy heart to break the fun.'' He said softly and panting a bit as she rolled aside, worried she was making it even harder on him.

''So what did your doctor say about sex?'' She teased him a bit.

''Another 2 weeks, the physical therapist said.'' He said with a sad face and she nodded.

''Wouldn't want to kill you while making love.'' She smirked.

''Hmm. I would die a happy man.'' He said unimpressed and kissed her again. Laying down she crawled against him again.

After a while they did get showered and got dressed, Kelly still vast asleep. He hd gotten a phone call he could come back next shift so they guessed he had some mmissed sleep to catch up on.

''Come on, let me take you out for lunch.'' He smiled then and she grabbed Matts hand. Slowly but surely they walked around the park close to them and stopped by a small boulangerie along the way, sitting down for lunch.

Gabby was ordering the food as he was recovering from the walk. Hopefully soon enough he was back on how he was, even though he was already getting better every day. He just wanted to return to work and Gabby couldn't wait for him to be back. Even though it was dangerous, she knew it would be good for him.

They had lunch and wanted to get some more drinks but before that Gabby got up to go to the bathroom.

Matt looked as Otis came walking in and walked to the counter. He seemed to have already ordered earler as he was paying and waiting for the server to hand him a bag and Matt got up, walked his way.

''Hey, picking up lunch for you and Cruz?'' Matt asked.

''Yeah. Going back to shift tomorrow.'' Otis said then.

''That is great!'' Matt smiled as he invited Otis to sit down with them but he shook his head.

''yeah, I guess it would be good, if people would want me back.'' Otis said a bit angry as he took the bag the woman behind the counter handed to him. .

''What is wrong?'' Matt asked concerned as he laid his hand on Otis' shoulder. Suddenly Otis shoved him back with his hand against Matt's chest and walked off then.

Gabby saw it happen as she was walking back and looked concerned at Matt.

''Are you okay.''

''Yeah.'' Matt said and they walked back to the table. Gabby looked surprised at what Otis did.

''What did you say to upset him?'' Gabby asked concerned as Otis had hit him against the chest while shoving him.

''Nothing. I just said it was good he was getting back to work tomorrow. It really seems like he is just upset.'' Matt frowned.

''Then why did he shove you?''

''I don't know really.'' Matt said.

''Let's go home, okay?'' Gabby said then and Matt got up with her and she had her arm around her as they walked home.

Kelly came walking out of the bathroom now, towel around his waist.

''Kelly, put some clothes on!'' Gabby teased him but Matt shrugged.

''Well chicks dig scars so I am not concerned.'' Matt joked back .

''Seems like something is off.'' Kelly said worried as he did see something was wrong.

''Otis was in the same lunch room as us, Matt went to talk to him but for some reason he got really Matt and shoved Matt.''

''What, why? Are you okay?''

''It's fine, really. I am more concerned about Otis.'' Matt assured them again.

''Hopefully it will all clear up the next shift.'' Kelly said then.

 **THE NEXT SHIFT**

''Hey, great to see you mean, didn't know you were coming back today.'' Kelly said excited as Otis walked in.

''Yeah, I figured nobody knew cause nobody asked.'' Otis said a bit angry as he brushed past Kelly.

Kelly looked a bit surprised as he walked off.

Otis walked into the locker room and Gabby looked at him there as she was grabbing some stuff from her bag.

''Hey, welcome back.'' Gabby said, hoping to see a different Otis than she did in the cafe two days ago.

''Yeah, sure.'' He said a bit upset and she guessed that being nice to him now was better than blaming him for shoving Matt.

''How are you feeling? Is your leg all okay?''

''Yeah, otherwise I wouldn't be here.'' Otis said as he wanted to walk off.

''Well I don't think you are okay.''

''Well you could have asked earlier and so could the rest.'' Otis said angry and he walked off. Gabby was angry now as well, thinking about what he had done in the restaurant and she walked after him to the common room.

''What is the matter with you!'' Gabby said angry.

''I am angry because we were supposed to get through this as a group and none of you really messaged me during my recovery.'' Otis admitted then to the full common room.

''Hold up now. We tried to reach you multiple times. You didnt want to come to Molly's, you didn't want to come to the barbecue. Don't blame this on us!'' Kelly put him back in his place.

''Hey, this is my first shift back! Stop fighting! You get rid of this terrible chief and this is how you repay me for that?'' Boden said then.

''Sorry.'' Otis said then. He was angry because of what happened, not sure how to deal with us and he was really not sure about why he was feeling this way. He was angry and confused about the shooting and even more, he was angry because he felt left out by the rest. Even by Cruz.

''I don't want any more fighting in this house! We need to come together. Hopefully in a few weeks Casey will be back too and -''

''Already here.'' Matt suddenly said from the doorway.

''What are you doing here?'' Boden asked a bit surpised.

''I have to go for a walk every day and go farther every day. Figured that this was a great place to walk.'' He smiled. ''And I wanted to wish you and Otis a great shift back.''

''Looks like the house is finally complete again.'' Otis said, nodding at Matt, hoping they were okay and he nodded back then.

''I couldn't have said it any better. It was hard what we went through but we are really almost all together again and we need to start over, be the house again that we always were and that we are going to be again. I hink that evne though it was hard what happened, it only made us stronger.'' Boden spoke then and all of themm nodded, ready for whatever was going to come their way.

 **NOTE: So is the house really going to be okay now? How long until Matt is going to be on shift...and there is definitely some more talking to be done with Otis!**

 **I hope you did like this chapter and please let me know what you think! Thank you so much for reading. The story is going to have 2 more chapters and end with an epilogue then. Hope you like that!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you so much coming back; I am really sorry there was a delay in the posting of this chapter. Even though I know exactly how and where the story is going to end after 1 more chapter and the epilogue, I was a bit stuck on this one but it is done now and I hope that you really like it and again, sorry.**

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

''Come on, let's go!'' Matt said then and Gabby smirked as he walked past her and slowly started to jog. She walked beside him. Usually she had had a lot of trouble keeping up with him. She was fit and she ran a lot, but Matt's long legs were always a lot faster than her. But now she could easily catch up now, but she knew within a few weeks he would easily outrun her therapist slowly wanted him to get back into exercising so he would grow back to his old stamina and

They ran to the park close by when she saw he was starting to struggle a bit.

''Okay, sit down for a minute'' She said as she pushed him down on the bench and handed him the water.

''Thanks.'' He panted, drinking some and smiling so grateful at her.

''You are doing great, already having trouble keeping up with you again.''

Matt smiled a bit as they got ready to go on again.

'''How is your heart rate?'' She asked a bit worried, even though she was assured by his therapist he should slowly start running again.

''High, which is okay cause I am working out.'' He panted as he ran. She was really concerned as she knew he always pushed himself to far but she kept telling him the pace and even though he didn't agree, all she wanted was to keep him save and after a while, he suddenly stopped.

''I can't do it.''

''That is okay Matt, don't push it!'' She told him then, glad that he had really told it in time before he had made it really bad.

''I really want to get back to work.'' He panted a bit upset.

''I know but you know what the firehouse needs? You, healthy!'' Gabby said then as she handed him the water one more time and wrapped her arm across his back as they slowly walked towards home.

Even though he wanted to act so strong that he was okay, he crashed as soon as he was at home fast asleep and Gabby knew he had really outdone himself, hoping he was going to be okay to go to work soon but that he would really fully recover.

Cruz and Otis walked to the car as Cruz had just done a zumba class. Otis had gone along as the skin around the wound from the bullet was still really sore but the zumba was helping.

''Yeah, it honestly is helping.'' Otis admitted then and Cruz looked at a face that clearly read I-told-you-so.

''Well, it is really great that you are all back on your feet and that you are good at work again.'' Cruz said then.

''Yeah, it was a bit hard I the beginning and I was an ass, but I know everybody does understand and we all had our problems.''

''But it is all going to be okay now. I am really sure.'' Cruz said and his friend could not agree more.

Boden was at home, with Terrance as Donna was at her job. As Wallace was watching something on tv, Terrance was playing with his toy trucks, every once in a while looking up at his dad.

''Want to watch cartoons together'' Wallace invited the little boy then as the boy jumped up and ran to the couch, Boden lifting him on his lap as they looked at a cartoon show.

''Please, come in.''

''I was send here by the CFD.'' The chaplain said as he sat down, Boden bringing him a cup of coffee.

''Well, surprise me.'' Boden smiled as he sat down. He was sure that there was nothing bad going on as everything had been going so well the past two weeks but he was wondering what his friend was here for.

''Some firehouses of the CFD really want to give your firehouse something. We know a lot of damage has been done during the shooting and we really want to fix that up, but we are going to need some help so we know what needs to be fixed and what we can help with.''

''That is really kind but-''

''No, the money has already been put together by all the people in the firehouses that want to help out and now we need to know how we can help you. Please do let us know.''

''Thank you.'' Boden smiled then as he was so glad the whole CFD was here to support them and even though he would really not ask for help, there was a lot that needed replacing in the firehouse and this was a great help. Even though the house had been really hurt, there were so many people help them and pick them up and that was more important than the hurt and the violence.

Matt and Gabby were also sitting in their living room. Matt had mostly slept the rest of the day after running while Gabby had gotten a phone call from the chaplain, asking her for osme help with something they could use help with to rebuild the house.

''This might be the first night I might finish the whole movie. I promise, this is the night.'' He smirked as he put down some snacks, hoping that today would actually be the night that he would not fall asleep before the end of the movie. He felt like getting more and more energy.

''Haha, that would be a first.'' She smirked as he sat down beside her and she laid down against him as he started the movie. They laid together, Matt caressing through her hair and she started to doze off.

''Did you just fall asleep!'' Matt woke her up and she smirked.

''Maybe.'' She smiled as she cuddled up with him again.

''Maybe I just don't want to watch the movie.'' She whispered then and he switched the movie off as she climbed on top of him, kissing him then and she pulled the shirt from over his heart.

''Let's just hope that heart of yours does not ruin it again.'' She whispered softly, with a smile as her lips caressed over his throat, tracing down then until the scar on his chest, kissing it then and going back to his mouth and they shared another passionate kiss.

''You have been cleared by the physio, right?'' She said softly then as he laid his hand on the side of her face, caressing it and wiping some of her hair behind her ear.

''Yeah, and if I hadn't, I still wouldn't be able to keep my hands of you now.'' He smirked then, carefully rolling over as they made out.

Careful and tenderly they made love, ever so grateful they were still together and just so in love with each other.

* * *

 **NOTE: So the house is really coming back together as everybody is getting ready to return to normal life so that everything can start again but they are not alone in this as the CFD wants to help them out as well where they can.**

 **I hope you did like this chapter and please let me know what you think by leaving a review as unfortunately I can not read what is in your head! Thank you so much for reading. The story is going to have 1 more chapter and end with an epilogue then. Hope you like that!**


	29. Chapter 29

**One week later**

Matt came walking into the firehouse. This morning he had gone to a doctor at the CFD who had assured that he was ready for light duty and it was great to be back, even though it would be a few more weeks before he would be back on full duty.

Kelly and Gabby came walking his way.

''Hey, all cleared?'' Gabby asked excited.

''Cleared for light duty, yes!'' Matt said as he kissed her.

Kelly walked closer now as well.

''I've never been so happy to see your ugly face in here.'' Kelly teased him.

''Feeling the love.'' Matt said as they hit their hands together. He dropped his bag in the locker room, trying not to dwell on what had happened here as he walked on to the common room.

''it is so great you are back! How are you feeling?'' Herrmann asked him as he shook his hand.

''Good, very good. Not fully back to former glory yet, but getting there.'' Casey joked back.

Suddenly somebody coughed behind him and as he turned around Conny was standing behind him, arms over each other.

''Ready to get to work?'' She mumbled as she waved him to come along.

A bit surprised Matt followed her, ending up standing by her desk as she sat down.

''So uh? Should I go to Boden to ask what I need to do?''

''Oh no, cause you get to work for me for 3 weeks.'' She smiled then. ''Boden thought I could use a hand with all the paperwork of the fixing in the firehouse, media trying to get to us and your medical bills...so now you get to take care of it.''

Before he could object she threw a large folder in his arms.

''Please make copies of all of these.'' She said and grabbed out a tabloid magazine.

''Uh...'' Matt said.

''Photocopier is still in the same place, Casey.'' She said, not even looking up as she was looking at an article on celebrity weddings.

''So like of all of these papers?'' He asked as he flipped through the giant stash.

She looked up, slightly annoyed as she had to stop reading.

''Did I speak Chinese?''

''No, all clear.'' Matt said as he hurried off to the copier down the hall.

Gabby and Boden were sitting opposite of the chaplain. Together they were going through catalogues. In the common room, some remodeling still had to be done and a lot of the furniture could use replacement. Even though they had been working here for a while again, a lot of stuff was still broken. The bullets had damaged so much of it all, that they were grateful it could be replaced and they could really leave it behind.

The TV was broken, as well as a lot of the kitchen appliances and the couch. Some of the walls still had the holes in the wall and they really wanted to get it fixed. Not because it would be prettier or they wanted to waste money, but the shooting was not something they wanted to be remembered off every time they walked in here and looked at the walls.

''Okay, so the contractor for the walls is coming next week, then the new couch should soon be delivered and somebody is coming to look at the kitchen.

''That is great, thank you so much.'' Boden thanked the chaplain. The money that was offered was enough to cover all of the expenses and it was so amazing how all the other houses was trying to help them out.

''Let me know if anything else comes up because there is still some money left.''

''I - I have been thinking. I think I might have an idea.'' Gabby said then, telling the man her idea, to which they agreed and soon they left the meeting room.

Gabby walked out of the meeting room and walked to the kitchen. The coffee maker was broken and thrown out as well but she had taken some decaf instant coffee for Matt and went looking for him then.

He was standing by the photocopier, copying page after page and she walked towards him then.

''Here, I got you a coffee.'' Gabby said as she handed him a mug.

''Thanks.'' He said as he almost drank it at once, tired and thirsty.

''Decaf for your poor heart.''

''Was this used as a pick me up? Cause now it is not working.'' He teased her, kissing her on her cheek.

''Can also take it back to the kitchen.'' She shook her head.

''No, no, no thank you!'' He said, holding onto the nearly empty mug for dear life.

''So how many more papers do you have to copy?'' She asked as she felt a bit bad for him.

''Only probably a 100 more.'' He said as he pointed at the stack beside the printer.

''I'll give you an extra 100 if you don't start copying again soon.'' Conny suddenly said behind him as she came walking by.

''Sorry, was just having a coffee break.'' Matt said as he put the coffee aside and started copying again.

''You know who did not have a coffee break for about 2 weeks? Me, after you got your ass shot.'' Conny said so sassy Gabby nearly had to chuckle.

''Sorry.'' Matt said as if it was his fault he ended up shot.

Conny walked off again while Gabby burst out in laughter.

''I need to learn how she does this to you. Make you so obedient and not question anything and actually apologize for almost dying.'' Gabby said then.

Matt let out an annoyed groan.

''I'll get you another coffee.'' Gabby promised as she took the empty mug, kissing him on his cheek quickly before walking to the common room again.

Walking back into the common room she hoped Conny would be a bit easier on him, because she did not want to think about Matt falling back because he was asking too much of himself and his body.

After the shift, they all walked out the firehouse together. Matt was holding Gabby's hand.

''See you on Wednesday, personal assistant!'' He heard then as Conny was walking past him, waving at him. He nodded and waved back but as soon as she was out of hearing distance, he groaned loud.

''Not another day...''

''Oh yeah, another two and a half weeks.'' She told him as they got to the car.

''I know and it is going to be alright. Just happy to be back.'' He said as he sat down on the passenger side.

''And I am just happy you are back.'' She smiled as she kissed him.

* * *

 **note: So Matt is back on light duty but light doesn't seem so light now he is working for an unexpected person while Kelly and Gabby and Boden really try to get the firehouse a new start so they can leave this all behind. But how is it all going to end now and what is Gabby planning?**

 **This was the last chapter, there is however still an epilogue coming up to finish the story! This one should be up very soon! Thank you so much for reading third chapter. I really hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review and hopefully till the epilogue!**


	30. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

 **Three weeks later**

Matt parked the car by the firehouse and they got out of the car. Even though he had not been driving for quite some while now, he was fine driving. It was another sign that today was the day he was ready to go get back to work.

The wound on his heart had fully healed and his heard was all good again. with therapy the last few weeks he had gotten it back too it's old state and his stamina was as good as it was before.

She was holding his hand as they walked inside. She was a bit nervous about him starting at work again but also knew that he was going to be fine. They walked to the locker room to get changed and ready for shift and she looked a bit concerned as he sat down on the bench, changing his shirt.

She saw the big scar on his chest and knew that she could be calm about him starting again because the CFD doctors had cleared him for work and his own surgeon and she knew she had to trust him, but she was still a bit nervous.

''Are you really really sure you are okay to go back to work today?'' Gabby asked as Matt pulled the shirt over his head.

''Yeah, I really am.''

''It is no shame to admit your heart-''

''My heart is fine, really. No more arrhythmias, no more medication, pumping like it did and should.'' He assured her again.

''I am just a bit concerned, this is where I almost lost you and I am not going to lose you here again.''

''It will be fine. if something is up you will be the first to know.'' He assured her. They shared a quick kiss before walking to the common room. This was the moment all of them had been waiting for, the shift when everything was hopefully going to return to normal.

Conny was waiting for him in the common room and he shook his head.

''no Conny, I am back on truck.'' He teased her as she had been his boss for the past three weeks.

''I know, you are going to leave me alone again!'' She said sassy and Matt shrugged.

''Well if you need me to make any more photo copie-''

''I am really happy you are okay though.'' Conny smiled then and Matt smiled back, knew that even though she had been busting his balls a bit, it was good to see him back in his job in good health.

''Thanks Conny.''

''Come here you, you are an amazing personal assistant.'' Conny joked as she pulled Matt into a hug before walking off to the office, causing the others to laugh as well.

Suddenly a woman came walking into the common room.

''I am here for the picture.''

All of them looked a bit confused when Boden stepped forward.

''AH yeah, we are going to have a group photo of our first shift all together, so that it is a new beginning.''

There was some muttering, some not really getting the whole sentimental feelings it seemed.

''Gabby arranged this. She really wanted for s all to be this shift a new start.'' Kelly said then, thought it was a great idea.

''it is a really cool idea.'' Brett smiled as all of them stood together on the apparatus floor. Even though Mouch did not seem really eager at first and so did some others, they also realized it was a nice idea, to show that they were all still together and one big family. It was not just a job, they were a family even if there were terrible things happening to them.

''Okay, I will bring the picture to you within a few days.''

''Our next shift is in 2 days.'' Gabby told her as she walked outside with the photographer.

''Yes, that is perfect.'' The photographer said then.

''Yeah, thank you.''

''No thank you, even though I don't know you all, it is amazing to see how this firehouse healed and how you are all together as a family.''

Gabby soon walked back into the common room and even Mouch smiled at Gabby now after he had been a bit angry about having to go on a picture. It was not his style but Gabby was right, this was a new beginning for them and this surprise on her side had been an amazing touch to that. This was a new start and now they had a picture to go with it.

''It was a nice idea,. Gabby.'' He said then and she smiled.

''Yeah, it is a new beginning and even though we shouldn't be remembered of the shooting, we do have a picture soon now to remember us what a great family we are.''

''I couldn't have said it better.'' Herrmann said and Matt grabbed her hand, proud that she had arranged this.

Looking around the common room that had been fixed up between this shift and their last one, they knew that this was truly their new start. Everybody was back at work, the firehouse was fixed and their health - both physically and mentally - and were all back together. Even though it been a tough time for all of them, they had come out stronger and even more as a family.

And that was something no vengeful, hateful person could ever change.

 **note: So everybody is back on shift and Gabby arranged a surprise which will serve as a memory to what a great family they are together.**

 **This was the last part of the story, thank you so much for reading this final chapter and the story as a whole. I really hope you liked this ending. Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review and hopefully till the next story! Let me know if you want to see any more stories like this cause I will gladly write them.**


End file.
